


Her Undertaker, Beautiful

by the_madame21



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantomhive's head maid Astrid has been ordered to retrieve an assortment of goods from Undertaker's shop. But something about her laughter catches his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a small ringing of a bell as she opened the door and entered the dark, ominous room. "How may I be of service?" The grey-haired man cocked his head to the side as he examined the woman before him. "Ah, I know you. You're the head Phantomhive maid, aren't you?" She nodded and bowed slightly, shifting uncomfortably in her spot. "Yes, sir."

"Heehee, stand up, there's no need for such formalities."

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I have a list, from my master. But he didn't give me any money-"

The Undertaker gave a long, dramatic sigh. "I have no use for the Queen's money," he spat out nastily. He looked her up and down. "How terribly unfortunate for you, following orders like a lost puppy." He stepped out from behind the desk, leaning against it, his long robe flowing behind him. He crossed his arms, staring at her. At least, she assumed he was, it was impossible to see his face behind his bangs.

"I'm not a lost puppy, I'm simply…" she was going to say 'obeying my master' but realized that she would only be reassuring him. "I'm simply being the best maid I can be." The Undertaker brought a hand up to his chin, rubbing it slightly, his long black nails visible to her now. "My my," he grinned widely, it scared her a bit, "Sebastian must have fun with you heehee." She stood frozen. This man had no right to make such awful accusations. "Sebastian is one of the finest butlers I've ever had the pleasure of working with. He has been nothing but a gentleman." She argued, protecting the Phantomhive reputation.

He walked up to her, his boots clanking against the floor, and as much as she wanted to back away, she stood frozen. He grabbed her chin in his right hand, holding onto her tightly, and she gasped softly. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb, his long nail brushing against her skin lightly, and a shaky breath escaped her. With him this close, she could see his eyes somewhat. Her heart pounded fiercely as she realized he was analyzing her.

He dropped his hand from her face and sighed, returning to lean against his desk. "I have no use for dirty money. I prefer laughter."

"You, you want me to laugh?" His mouth shaped into a large grin, "Heehee, no dearie. I want you to make me, laugh." She could only blink. She stared at the strange man before her. What could Master Ciel possibly need from him? This strange man, whose hair was longer than her own, falling in long silver streaks. His strange looking hat that could have been like a top-hat but it was so bizarrely stretched out. Then there were the interesting scars that seemed to litter his body. She wondered how big the one on his face was. It was only slightly visible through his mess of hair. Her heart stopped. She was glad she couldn't see his eyes. The brief glance she had gotten was almost too much for her to bear; especially when his fingers were tracing her lips…

She laughed nervously. "I'm afraid I'm not very funny." She said, bowing her head. His head perked up and he rushed up to her once more. "Do that again." He said seriously. It was a sharp contrast from the teasing sing-song voice he had used up until now. She took a step back, somewhat startled. "D-do what?" He took a few strands of her hair into his hand and let it slip between his fingers. "Laugh for me." He breathed. She tensed up, her cheeks blushing deeply. "You can't just make someone laugh on command, sir."

At this, he chuckled and threw his head back slightly. She thought his hat might fall off. "Indeed you can't, Miss." He took another step towards her, his face hovering just above hers. "What's your name, dearie?" he asked, pointing at her with his long black nails. "Astrid." She said. The grin never left his mouth. "I'm Adrian." She nodded. "Well then," he clapped his hands, "I shall give you what your Master has ordered. I would so deeply hate myself if you were punished on my account." She bowed her head, blushing again.

"Master Ciel is very fair." She insisted. He lifted her chin with his knuckles. "And me? Do I look like a fair person?"

"You seem like a reasonable man, yes sir." He seemed to have grown taller. Perhaps he was only slouching all this time. He was towering over her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up against his chest. She gasped lightly. "You do not need to act like a maid in my house. Here you are a guest."

"P-please let me go, sir."

He pulled her even closer to him, startling her and causing her to look up at him. "Your beating heart tells me you don't want me to."

"H-how dare you! You sadistic pervert!" She pushed him away and made for the door, forgetting all about the products her master had instructed her to fetch. Before she could reach the door, she was smashed up against the wall, his chest pressed against hers, the Undertaker chuckling lightheartedly. "Ah, there we are. I like the bite my dear, I like it." He grinned widely. She hit his chest to little avail, "Get off of me!" He put a finger to her lips and shushed her gently. "Perhaps I'm a slight sadist my dear, but that would only make you a trembling masochist hehe." Her eyes grew wide and she turned her face away, unable look at him.

"I wouldn't know." She whimpered. The Undertaker brought her face up to meet his, his mouth slightly agape with realization. "You're a virgin?" She lowered her gaze, suddenly very embarrassed. "What would any man want with a maid like me?" The Undertaker exhaled, and relaxed his grip on her. She cleared her throat. "Please, sir. I need to get back to my Master."

He sighed. "You humans are such fragile and tender creatures." The tip of his nail traced the curve of her cheek. "And one as beautiful as you should never dawn such a sad face." She looked down quickly; she didn't like the way his touch was making her feel. It was a strange sensation she had never felt before; nervous, but at the same time she wondered what it would feel like to have those nails touch other parts of her body. She blushed involuntarily. Thoughts such as those were not something a girl like her should be thinking.

He removed his hand and grinned, snapping his fingers and chuckling to himself. "Heehee, very well then dearie. I am an Undertaker, and I pride myself in making my guests beautiful," he bent down slightly, so that his face was directly across from hers, hardly a finger space of room in between, "Allow me to make you feel beautiful." She felt terribly uneasy watching the devilish grin form across his face. "I-I'm not dead." She whimpered, "I don't want you doing anything to me." She tried to step away but he stopped her once more, slamming his hand against the wall, and she jumped at the sound. He had her completely cornered. "Your words do not reflect your desires." He cocked his head at her, as though trying to understand.

"What could you possibly know about my desires?" She spat out, rather nastily, tired of this man's games. "Now let me go!"

He grabbed her wrists roughly, pinning them down with a large thud above her head. Her breathing and heartbeat quickened, as he lowered his face to hers once more. The Undertaker squealed. "Ah! Yes, now this is going to be fun hehe. You're rather feisty, but I don't quite understand why. I know you're enjoying this. Why do humans always try and resist temptation?"

"You speak as though you're not human."

He gave a deep chuckle that made her blood run cold, despite her rapidly beating heart. He lowered his head, pressing his ear up against chest, and she gasped sharply. "Stop it! How dare you? Earl Phantomhive will-" His head shot up. "I knew it." He said it genuinely, and she noticed his smile had changed into something purely kind. "K-knew what?"

"You're excited."

"I'm scared!" she spat out, "And frustrated! Now let me go!"

He shook his head. "Sometimes raw excitement can be confused for fear. You told me yourself you've never experienced anything like this before."

"Why would I want to experience it with an old man like you!"

He dropped his hold of her and whined. "Oh, my, my, my dearie, now you've really hurt my feelings. Very well, off you go."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he had just said. She rubbed her wrists, hoping they wouldn't bruise. Was that it? Was she really free to go?"

"Ahh, is that disappointment I smell?"

"D-disappointment?"

He sat down leisurely on one of the many coffins in the room and began chewing on what she believed to be a bone. "You're lingering dearie. Why didn't you run? I was right-"

"You don't know anything. So stop acting like you do."

He chuckled again. "You know, love. You've caught my complete interest. And you've made me laugh more than was due. Please, let me make you feel beautiful."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I…I'm not sure…" her words were shaky, "I don't know how you would." He took his hat off, placing it down gently next to him. Then walked past her and over to the front door, flipping the sign to CLOSED.

"What are you doing?" she shouted nervously, suddenly worried that he might kill her in order to make her like one of his 'guests.' He took her hand gently, but it only worsened her beating heart. "To be honest, my dear, I prefer coffins, but it seems that for a first timer like you, I'll take extra care."

"What do you mean?"

"Come."

He guided her through the back door and up some stairs to another door. Inside was a large bed with purple covers and heavy black drapes that covered the windows. He dropped her hand and shook off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. He didn't look so old anymore without the baggy robe to weigh him down. He had tight black pants with belts that criss-crossed, and a solid black shirt.

"I'm not sure about-"

Before she could say any more, he grabbed her by the waist and brushed his lips lightly against hers, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. She shivered. This was wrong. Very wrong. She didn't know this man. She should have been back at the Manor ages ago. What would Ciel say? What would Sebastian say?"

"Let go of your thoughts," a husky voice breathed into her ear. She couldn't help but be tense. "You belong to me, right now." Something about the way he worded that made her blood run hard and fast. And she had the strangest sensation dancing through her legs. He kissed her again, and he did it so passionately, with so much love behind it, that she wondered how it was possible when they had never met before. Her breathing hitched as she tried her best to return the kiss with the same intensity, the same passion, the same love.

He pulled back, much to her dismay, and rested his forehead on hers. He grinned. "I can see the lust in your eyes, dearie." She looked down, the red spreading up to her cheeks. "I wish I could see yours." She mumbled. He smiled, giving her half a laugh and scooped her up into his arms. "No, wait!" she sounded incredibly panicked. He placed her down gently on the bed and hovered above her. He tucked some hair behind her ear and she looked up at him. "I belong to you the same way you belong to me. If you wish to see my face, then brush my hair away."

Hesitantly, she reached up to his face, unsure of herself, but dying with curiosity. She pushed his bangs to the side and gasped upon seeing his face, quickly dropping her hand and looking off to the side, her cheeks painted red. He chuckled deeply. "Goodness love, am I that ugly?" She shook her head hard. "No! It's not that at all. You're not…you're very…" Her cheeks were absolutely burning, and her heart was beating hard against her chest, but she needed to see his face again. With a surge of courage she reached up again, and brushed his hair back, his face fully visible to her. She couldn't bear to look at the piercing green eyes that were shining at her, so instead she traced the long scar that ran diagonally across his face and then let her fingers trail down his cheek, until she was able to trace his lips with trembling fingers. "You're beautiful." She said. He caught her hand and kissed it, then brought his lips to hers once more. She felt a strange emotion overcome her. Was this what falling in love felt like?

He placed his arms on either side of her face, and lowered himself so that their bodies touched. Once again he rested his forehead against hers. "Then I suppose that makes two of us." He kissed her more forcefully this time, his tongue entering her mouth, and her eyes shot open with surprise. He smiled into the kiss. "New sensation, love?"

"Everything," she was out of breath, "Everything is new." He kissed her cheek and continued on down until he had reached her neck. He showered her with light butterfly kisses, as her eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the feel of him spoiling her. He dragged his tongue up to her ear, nibbling lightly once he had gotten there, and it caused her to shiver. "Say my name," his voice was husky. "U-undertaker." her breathing was ragged. He bit down hard on the side of her neck, causing her to scream.

"My real name."

"Adrian! Adrian!" she muttered quickly. He chuckled into her ear, and she could feel his chest vibrating with each laugh. He kissed her ear and licked the spot on her neck where he had bitten. She let out a shaky breath. There had been such a rush when he bit down, her mind was spinning. Without warning, his licks turned into sucks, and he bit lightly as he did so. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her, and she fidgeted awkwardly beneath him. "Ad-d-d-drian..."

"Ahhh," he rejoiced in that sing-song voice. "Such a sweet sound when it comes from your lips, my dear." She tried to calm her pounding heart and the spinning in her head but she couldn't. Did he like that? When she had said his name? She hadn't meant to, it simply slipped out, but she was glad she said it either way. He moved back up so that his face was hovering over hers again. "Now then, so much to teach you." Her heart slowed slightly, and she was finally able to take a deep breath. But she couldn't help the longing that swam through her. He seemed to sense this, because he pecked her lips and cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" She shook her head, covering her eyes with her palms slightly. "Nothing. A number of things I suppose...no. Nothing." He pulled her hands away from her face and kissed them. "If you don't tell me, love, I can't help you." She blushed, despite her desire not to. "I'm glad your hair is covering your face," she told him, "or I don't think I could look at you." He smiled wickedly and brushed his bangs off to the side. "Like this you mean?" Her heart skipped a beat as she was once again graced with the pleasure of seeing his handsome features. "Y-yes." she nodded. "What else?" he asked. She cleared her throat, wanting to be brave. "What you were doing, before. To my neck," She looked directly into his eyes, finding her nerve, "You didn't do the other side."

He laughed happily. "Yes, yes, very good, love. A feisty masochist indeed." He lowered his head to the other side of her neck, licking and sucking. The moment he began to suckle the side of her neck she moaned, involuntarily rubbing her thighs together. Her eyes shut closed. She felt so terribly awkward underneath him. She had nowhere to put her hands...unless of course she could muster up the courage to place them on his should-

She was pulled from her thoughts as he sucked and bit down on a spot just above her collarbone, and a high pitched whine escaped her lips as she clenched his shirt with her fists. Adrian kissed her lips harshly. Her small hands trembled as she let go of his shirt. "Now you're branded on both sides," he said, running a hand through his hair, making his face visible, "Happy?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded shyly. He sat up, still on top of her, and began peeling his shirt off. She was forced to watch, and she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. He seemed to do so extra slowly, as though teasing her. He tossed the loose piece of clothing off to the side, letting it fall to the floor. "Well now, Miss Astrid," he paused, flashing a conceited smirk, "Like what you see?"

Her heart was stuck in her throat. She couldn't speak. She knew he had asked her a question but she couldn't answer. His chiseled pale chest and his strong arms were an incredible surprise. If he looked like this then why did he choose to hide behind such atrocious attire? He giggled at her lack of response. He caught hold of her hand and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart beating.

"Do you feel that?" he said. She nodded. "It's beating for you, dearie." She had gotten used to his face by now, and she was able to stare into those green eyes that had previously put her on edge. Did he mean it? How could someone be so romantic towards a person they'd never met before? She could feel herself falling again. "Go on then," he said, "touch me." Her mind clouded and the slow romantic rhythm of her heart became quick and fast paced once more. Why did she feel such a strange rush when he told her what to do? Nevertheless, she obeyed, tracing his abs with shaking fingers. When she nervously got to the edge of his pants, she stopped. His eyes were shining, and she could see that they were laced with lust now as well.

He grabbed her wrist firmly, placing her hand right on the growing bulge in his pants. She hesitated, but he kept her hand in place. Again, she couldn't help but rub her thighs together. "Don't be shy. This is for you too, love." She inhaled sharply, unable to look at him. Would it really get that far? She had been so embarrassed up until now, and he was being so gentle and patient with her. It wouldn't be fair to him if she refused. But how would she ever manage once he began taking her clothes off? Everything about it screamed wrong. She was supposed to save herself. For her future husband. She was a maid. A proper maid...

Yet again she was yanked harshly into reality as he began to suck on her wrist. She whimpered. "Tell me," he said, letting her hands drop, "Was I your first kiss?" She looked away, incredibly ashamed. "No." He lowered himself on top of her again, letting his right fist support his chin. "No? Heehee, naughty naughty," he touched her cheek with his nails as he said so, "Your neck, then? Was I the first for that?" His left hand had found her waist, and was tracing her curves up higher and higher... She nodded, "Yes."

"My chest. Have you ever touched a man's chest before?" His fingers were making patterns along her stomach, making it hard to think. "No." she breathed. She hadn't noticed how close his hands were to her breast until he was completely on them, cupping them gently with his hand. "Adrian-"

"And this?" he squeezed. She bit back a groan, her teeth clenched. He pushed back the fabric slightly, kissing just above her concealed nipple. "Adrian," her voice was panicked. He sucked lightly and was rewarded with the groan she could no longer hold back. "Am I the first?" She whimpered; she couldn't think anymore. All of her thoughts had gone completely cloudy. He cupped the other breast with his other hand and played with them, before squeezing hard. "Answer me." he ordered.

"Y-yes," she whimpered, "Y-you're the first." His personalities confused her, but the ecstasy she felt as he fondled her chest was enough to make her dismiss the polarity of his voice. He could be teasing with that singing voice he had greeted her with when she first arrived, and yet something would flash, and he would become so terribly dominating. It made the blood rush in her ears. He moved to bring the fabric down even further, licking all the while, but she brought her hand up to stop him. He looked at her, confused. "Please," she said, "No more." He smiled darkly. "Are you frightened?"

"Somewhat." she admitted. "I would hope," he said, "That you won't deny me the pleasure of being the first man to see your beautiful breasts." The world around her seemed to slow. Her thoughts were jumbled and she couldn't think clearly. Was she supposed to, at a time like this? "Let go of your thoughts," his voice brought her back, it seemed to anchor her. "Close your eyes," he said, "What do you want?"

She opened them, meeting his sharp green eyes. "You." she said, without a single bit of hesitation. He grinned widely, pulling her up with him so that they were both seated upright. "You've made me very happy with your answer dearie," he breathed in her ear. She hadn't realized she had tilted her head back slightly, providing him better access to her neck should he choose to bite her again. "Now," he said, tracing the curve of her neck with his nails, sending goosebumps to spread across her arms. "Let's see about this dress. I do so much hate women's clothing."

She took a deep breath, wanting to be brave for him. Wanting him to be happy. He began undoing the back, and she would have slid out of it easily enough but she caught it at her chest. "What's wrong?" he asked. Her cheeks flushed. "I'm nervous." He grabbed her arms gently, pulling her up off the bed, so that they were both standing. He hugged her tenderly. After a while, he said, "Your heart is beating calmly, love. Do you want me to make it race?" At his words her heartbeat quickened, and she was worried at what he would do next. He gently pried her crossed arms from her chest and the dress fell to the floor in one fluid motion.

The Undertaker smiled to himself. "Such purity." Her face burned, she was completely exposed, in nothing but her underwear, and he had her arms so that she could not shield herself from his gaze. With a sound that mimicked a growl, his mouth was on her chest, sucking and nipping and squeezing. She moaned at the contact. He groaned into her chest. "Heehee," he sounded lost, "You make such delicious sounds, my love," his tongue circled her left nipple, "so, so deliciousss."

His mouth felt wonderful, and there was a warm pooling between her thighs that made her full of want. Want for what, she thought? More. More of this. Of anything he had to give. Her hands tangled in his messy silver locks. "A-Adrian." He paused momentarily, glancing up at her. She brushed the bangs away, so that she could see his green orbs. As he stared at her his tongue snaked out of his mouth and gave her nipple a single lick, not once losing eye contact with her. It caused her to visibly shiver. "M-my legs," she sounded worried, "they're shakinggg…"

He stood fully erect, hovering nearly an entire foot above her, and she realized for the first time just how tall he truly was. She let her hands fall to his chest, curling up into small firsts. He smirked. "Good."

All she could manage were short, fast breaths. She couldn't help but glance down; his pants seemed to have gotten tighter. That or the bulge had grown. Her heart pounded in her ears. Would all of him really fit inside of her? He guided her back towards the bed and pulled her on top of him, so that she tumbled awkwardly into his lap. She could feel the bulge through the thin fabric of her panties, and the wanting in her lower stomach only got worse as he rolled over, hovering above her once more, so that they weren't touching. She lightly clawed the tops of his shoulders. He laughed. "You're quite an impatient puppy," he taunted. He led a trail of butterfly kisses down from her neck to her stomach, and the lower he went the more she squirmed. Her skin was getting hot. His touch only seemed to worsen the feeling. His hands ran up and down her thighs, squeezing them lightly.

"Such a lovely and succulent spot," he said, before biting down, releasing a strangled gasp from her. "I don't know why fashion does not accentuate a woman's legs," his high pitched voice was back, "It's the best part." He kissed up and down both thighs, taking his time in savoring each and every inch. "Such pure, perfect skin. Untouched," he licked the length of her inner thigh and she arched her back slightly, "Untouched." He breathed, biting down once he reached the top. She gasped again, as she realized he had begun to slide her panties down.

They too, joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor. She crossed her legs, not wanting him to see. He moved back up to kiss her, his hand on the back on her neck, kissing her passionately, possessively, and he ground his hips lightly into hers. She moaned into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, enjoying her taste. With his other hand he trailed down her body, pausing at her breasts for a bit, and then continuing down into her womanhood. Her eyes shot open as his fingers brushed against her innocence. New vibrations danced through her as his fingers continued to play with her. She whimpered when he pulled away. "You're so wet. You've been waiting a long time, no doubt."

Without taking his eyes off of her he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked up the juices. "So sweet." He breathed. "Would you like to taste?" he had a devilish smile on his face as he kissed her, letting her taste herself. He looked at her, smacking his lips. "No, no. This won't do." Her eyes widened with worry. "Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Not at all, dearest. I simply need more."

"What?" Before she had time to react, he had moved down, below her waist, his mouth just above her sweet spot. "Adrian don't—AH!" she clenched the sheets beneath her, her back arching up, her hips thrusting involuntarily into his mouth. With a masterful tongue he danced around her juices, slowly building her up, and up and up, coaxing her into orgasm. Her knuckles were pure white, her eyes clamped shut, a thin layer of sweat covered her entire body, and she was panting, her mouth wide open, unable to suppress any of the moans he was expertly pulling out of her.

She could feel something building in her lower stomach, growing and growing until her eyes shot open and she screamed, tumbling down, curling up and shaking with the continuous waves of pleasure Adrian had provided her.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. "Heehee," he licked his lips, "Delicious." Her breathing was ragged, and she felt loopy. She was falling in love with him again. This had to be what love was. She had seen her Utopia and she didn't want to let go.

"Mmmmm." She smiled at him, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He smiled into the kiss. She smiled too, but her mouth fell open once more as he rushed two fingers into her wetness. "Adrian!" Her nails dug into his shoulders. He chuckled into her neck and kissed it. "I have to stretch you out, at least a bit. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I-I don't-"

"Shhhhh…" his voice was husky in her ear. His fingers slipped in and out, pumping steadily into her. She became comfortable with the rhythm and bit her lip as she began to feel herself tightening once more. He pulled his fingers out quickly, disrupting the rhythm and resulting in her whining in protest. He smiled as he brought his wet fingers up to her lips and laced them with her juices. "Taste it." He told her. She licked her lips as he sucked the excess juice off his fingers.

He rolled off of her, and stood up, undoing his pants. She couldn't stand to look at him without blushing, so she clenched the sheets lightly and stared up at the ceiling instead. It was the first time she realized how dark the room really was. "Ready for the main event, love?" Her heart stopped beating as she realized that the bulge in his pants didn't do the real thing justice. And she didn't know how he would manage to fit inside her without ripping her in half.

"Nervous?" he asked, climbing on top of her. "Ye-" her voice trailed off as he rubbed against her. All speech became inaudible, and her mind began to spin. He felt hard and hot against her, but it was a welcomed feeling. No, she thought. More than just welcomed. She needed this. This would quench the wanting between her legs. She was dizzy. "Deep breaths love," he bit her ear playfully, "Deep breaths."

"Will it hurt?" she tried to steady her ragged breathing.

"Only a bit. I'll make up for it."

"You're bigger than I thought…"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you love."

He hovered over her and positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready?" The eyes that looked at her seemed to pierce her very soul. She nodded, nervous hands holding onto his shoulders. "Inhale," he told her, "it will hurt less that way." She obeyed, inhaling deeply and slowly releasing it. Just before the breath had run out, he thrust himself into her and pressed their lips together, kissing her deeply. She inhaled sharply, the numerous sensations crashing into each other, sending her mind spinning into a strange and delicious oblivion. He let her adjust to his size, breaking their kiss to brush the hair on the side of her face.

"So beautiful."

Her heart beat was slow and steady, and having him look at her like that made her blush, but this time not out of embarrassment; this time, it was because maybe, maybe he was falling for her too.

Suddenly the wanting in the lower pit of her stomach took over, and her lower half shifted, making him slightly move inside her. She murmured. He chuckled, resting his arms on either side of her face for support. "Not a very patient puppy." He said, though it didn't seem as though he was talking to her. Without warning he began to thrust in long, hard strokes, watching her body bounce with each thrust. She couldn't stop the little yelps that burst out of her with every inward thrust. She didn't know what he was hitting, but it was enough to override any and all thoughts. Gradually he began to pick up the pace and her breathing quickened along with it. His mouth returned to pay attention to her breasts as his hands traced and squeezed her curves. He was sucking and pounding and his hands didn't seem to stop. Her legs were shaking, and the pleasure seemed to be tangling up in knots inside her, wrapping and wrapping in confusing and complicated knots until it would inevitably explode. She had hardly noticed she was screaming until, well, she was screaming and moaning all at the same time, her nails raking down his back.

Adrian smirked, thrusting harder and harder. "P-please," she was completely out of breath. "Don't stopppp…" Her hands were trembling, causing zig-zag shaped scratches. He chuckled, kissing her mouth. "Don't what? I didn't quite catch that, love."

"D-d-don't sssst-o-o-opppp."

"Say my name."

"Adrian." She said it on a sharp inhale.

He thrust hard into her, "Say my name."

She yelped, "A-adriann…"

He thrust deeper and harder into her, with long and quickening strokes. "Say my name!"

She couldn't hold it in any longer, her nails dug deeply into the middle of his back, and her own back arched, her head tossing back reflexively, "Adrian!" With one final thrust he pumped his seed into her, filling her with warmth. She shook uncontrollably beneath him, and he drew the covers over them, pulling her in against his chest, hugging her tightly.

She began to giggle slightly, despite the fact that she was still trembling. He brought her chin up, so that he could look at her face. Her eyes were shining and she was smiling widely. He brought his lips to hers sweetly. She laughed into the kiss. He smiled against her mouth. "Such a sweet sound." He muttered. The giggling died down as she nuzzled into his chest. He tucked the loose hairs behind her ear. "If you always laugh afterwards my dear, I'll need to bring you to euphoria more often." She giggled, but just a bit, and hugged him tightly. "Mmmmmm. Yes please."

"Sleepy, my darling?" She was. Her eyes were heavy and a droswy feeling was beginning to consume her. "I think I might have scratched you. I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "I branded you. It's only fair you leave your mark as well." She sighed contentedly and fell into a peaceful sleep.

…

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, Young Master?" The butler said, a hand on his chest and bowing slightly.

"Astrid should have been back by now. Find her."

"Yes, my lord."

The first place Sebastian thought to go was to the Undertaker. Perhaps she had never made it to his shop. He stepped in, the jingling bells announcing his presence. The robed figure stood before him, tending to some knick-knacks on the shelves. "Undertaker!" his voice boomed through the small shop.

"Ahhh Sebastian. To what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"Our head maid has failed to return. Have you seen her?"

"Heehee! I can do better than that. I know where she is." He teased.

Sebastian brought his fingers up to rub his forehead. "Quickly please, Undertaker. I won't have Young Master miss dinner."

"You're so tied up with that little boy."

"I don't have time for your games, Undertaker."

"Ahha, you know the price. Pay me and I'll tell you."

With a burst of speed, Sebastian pushed Adrian up against a wall, his face unamused.

"Heehee, fine fine. Lucky for you, you've caught me in a good mood. Free of charge for the Phantomhive butler." He grinned widely. "She was here, picking up an order like a good little lap dog. But one of my spices fell and the poor creature fell victim. Don't give me that face butler, she's not dead heehee. Don't tell me you care for the creature."

"She's my master's head maid. I'd be concerned to have our staff cut short by one." The bangs in front of the Undertaker's face covered the look of disbelief that he shot at Sebastian.

"So where is she?" Sebastian demanded.

"She's upstairs."

"I'll get her."

Sebastian was stopped mid-step by a cane with a skull at the end. "She'll be down shortly." He informed him. Sebastian glared at him, until he heard a noise coming from the back door.

"A-Adrian?" her legs wobbled as she tried to make her way down the stairs.

"Ah! There she is, right on schedule."

As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Sebastian.

Sebastian.

Her heart stopped. "I-I'm so sorry! I fell asleep, and I didn't-"

"Are you sure you're telling me the truth, Undertaker?" he said, not looking at her.

"What reason would I have to lie?" he grinned widely.

"The bruises on her neck." Sebastian stated simply.

Astrid's hands subconsciously went up to her neck. It did feel tender, particularly in the spots where Adrian had bitten down on earlier.

"Heehee side e-ffects, side e-ffects." He taunted, ticking his finger back and forth as he said the word 'effects.' Once again Sebastian glared at him, then turned his gaze to Astrid. "Young Master has instructed me to take you home." She bowed her head, cheeks red with shame. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble."

"Come back soon!" Undertaker called after them, waving and grinning widely.

After apologizing to her master, Astrid excused herself to help Sebastian with dinner. When she entered the kitchen, Sebastian was cooking away, but stopped once he saw her. He slammed the door shut, his hand up above her head, and she leaned into the closed door, somewhat frightened. "What happened?"

"N-nothing."

"Did he do something to you?"

She shook her head fiercely. "No."

Sebastian lowered his hand and pulled down his jacket. Then he looked up at her, smiling a smile she knew wasn't at all genuine. In fact, she had reasonable cause to be frightened of a smile like that.

"Very well, I'll finish up here. You go rest. You must have had a long day." She nodded and ran out of the kitchen, ran all the way to her room. It was the first time she had gotten a moment alone. She looked in the mirror, finally seeing what Sebastian had pointed out earlier. The sight of the purple blotches made her heart race, and she traced them tenderly with trembling fingers. It caused the memories to course through her. Her legs and the space in between felt somewhat sore, but it was a small price to pay for the evening she had experienced. More than anything she wanted to see him again. Just see his bright eyes, smiling at her. That was all she needed. Her hands went up to her lips and she closed her eyes as she traced them, remembering his touch.

She tried covering her neck as best she could with her hair and went upstairs to see if Young Master needed anything before bed. She knocked before entering his office.

"Come in."

Sebastian was at his side, as always.

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything, my lord."

Ciel looked over at her boredly. "Did you get what I sent you out for?"

Her eyes widened and then shrunk as she realized she had failed in her one simple task. "N-no, Young Master."

Ciel sighed, disappointed. "Sebastian, go tomorrow and-"

"No!"

Both Ciel and Sebastian turned to look at her, surprised at her out-of-character outburst. She quickly bowed her head, arms folded neatly in front of her.  
"It was my mistake. Please allow me to correct it." She insisted.

"Very well," Ciel said, waving his hand and dismissing her.

Her heart pumped fast and color raced to her cheeks as she left Ciel's study. She couldn't help the smile that was fast to form on her face. She would see Adrian again.

…

She stood under the sign that read UNDERTAKER and took a few deep breaths. She could do this, she thought. The door creaked as she pushed it open, and the bell jingled to announce her arrival. "Ahh, I was wondering if you'd be back."

"I'm just here to pick up the order from yesterday. It seems we never got around to it…"

He grinned widely, showing off his teeth, and chuckled a bit, running a hand through his hair so that she could see his face. She melted a little inside. He looked even more attractive when he laughed. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "A little sore," she admitted, "But I don't mind." He smiled at her and nodded. "Well then," he turned around, picking up a package on the shelf behind him, "I took the liberty of wrapping them all up for you."

"Thank you."

"Safe travels heehee."

"A-Adrian?"

"Hmm?"

"Will I see you again?"

"Heehee," he stuck his long fingernail out at her, "Couldn't get enough I see."

She blushed, but didn't turn away. "It doesn't have to be that. I'd like to get to know you."

He walked over to her, grabbing her cheeks and turning her head from side to side, examining her. "I'd love nothing more than that dearie. But I'm afraid you're off-limits."

"Off limits?"

He dropped his hand from her face. "That butler of yours came to visit. Demons are so possessive heehee. Such a shame, a beautiful specimen like you."

She shook her head. "I don't belong to him. You don't have to worry about that." After a long pause, she realized he didn't have anything to say. Her heart pounded in her ears. Would she lose him this easily? "I know Sebastian can seem intimidating. But he's only looking out for my best interest, the interest of the Phantomhive reputation. It wouldn't look good to have a maid who…" she shook her head, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about yesterday. About you. I don't know if what we felt, what I felt, was love. But if it was then I want to explore it. Even if it wasn't love I want to explore it." Her eyes were pleading, "I feel there was a lot more that I have left to learn. I want you to be the one to teach me."

He tossed her one of the bones she had seen him eat earlier. "I close shop Sundays at six. Perhaps it's time I paid Earl Phantomhive a visit." Her face lit up, and without thinking she ran up to hug him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'll see you then." She said excitedly, and left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel Phantomhive was the Queen's guard dog. Though he was only thirteen, he was a force to be reckoned with, especially when accompanied by his Black Butler. Naturally, the job required they often go and do investigations, and the house couldn't be left unattended to. If Sebastian was one hell of a butler, then Astrid was one hell of a maid.

When Sebastian was away, she took over his duties, and made sure the manor was in pristine condition for when her master would return home. It wasn't always easy, especially with Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian. But she kept them under control, and upheld the Phantomhive reputation.

While she had no formal education, she was literate and arguably well read, so when Sebastian was busy and her young master was bored, he would often request her to read to him. She did so happily, for despite being fairly young, she saw the Earl as a son, and loved him as such. Finnian and Mey-Rin would joke that she was the mother of the house and Sebastian the father.

Astrid looked up to Sebastian, as he was one of the finest butlers she had ever come across. When she had first started working there, she would admit she had a small crush on the butler, but it had long since faded, the servants of the household becoming like her family.

That Sunday morning she woke up to the sound of rain. She freshened up her face and got dressed, doing her hair in a neat braid like always. Her brown hair was rather long, cascading down to her waist, so she had to braid it in order to keep it tidy. As a Phantomhive maid, it was important for her to maintain appearance and decorum.

It was still early morning, and even if it hadn't been raining, the sun would still not be up. She smiled as she made her way down the mazes of halls, into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast for Ciel. Sebastian was already setting a teapot on the stove, heating up water for tea.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you even sleep." She said, pulling out ingredients for an omelet.

He smiled at her in reply. "Good morning, Astrid. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." She said.

They worked side by side in silence, as usual, since that was how they could get the most done most efficiently.

Lightning flashed across the sky, and because Astrid was right by the window, she jumped as the thunder crashed down hard.

"It's a good thing you and the Earl don't have to leave the house today. I'd be uncomfortable knowing you two were out in such severe weather."

"You care deeply for our Earl, Astrid."

She smiled at him, plating the omelet. "As do you, Sebastian."

He checked his pocket watch and sighed. "The thunder no doubt woke him. Is his breakfast finished?"

She nodded, handing him the tray. "Do wish him a good morning."

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, Miss." He said, leaving the kitchen.

She stayed, making breakfast for herself and the other servants. The trio entered just as she finished her meal.

"Eat up, everyone." Astrid said, "We have a big day today."

"She always says that, yes." Mey-Rin yawned, stretching her arms out.

"Thank you for the food." Finny said.

"Honestly, I can cook every once in a while." Baldroy insisted.

Astrid smiled. "That's quite alright Baldroy. It's no trouble for me."

She reminded them of their chores for the day and made her way out of the room to start on her own.

As young as she was it was a surprise to anyone how she was the head maid for the Phantomhive Estate. But she had been born and raised in the service business. Her family had worked for the Turner family for a few generations. She grew up with their eldest son, Isaac, and it was through him that she learned how to read.

Naturally, she would have stayed with the family, but when she and Isaac turned eighteen, it was revealed that he would be engaged to the daughter of a very wealthy businessman from the south of France. Isaac refused, claiming his love for Astrid. They planned to elope, but were caught, and Astrid was banished from the house, forbidden to step foot on Turner property again.

Shortly after, her mother died of shock and sadness, and Astrid was left to her own defenses. Isaac sent her what little money he could, but after his marriage, all communication was severed. If not for Sebastian, she would have been left on the streets.

No one would hire her, because the women of the households were wary of a maid who had caused scandal. When Sebastian approached her, she couldn't understand why he didn't seem to care.

"You are good at what you do. That is all that matters. Our manor is in need of a maid, and we would be honored for you to join the Phantomhives."

She knew the name well. They were among the most elite in London. Working for the Phantomhives would give her the chance to fix her reputation.

That was a long time ago. But it was a critical turning point in her life. Being the head maid of Phantomhive Manor at the age of twenty-two spoke volumes, regaining her the respect she once had. In that sense, she had a certain soft spot in her heart for Sebastian, as he had saved her from destitution and worse.

These days, though, her thoughts were less on Sebastian and more on a recent acquaintance; Adrian. She couldn't help but re-imagine the events that had played out a few nights prior. Deep down she couldn't help but wonder if she was impure. She wasn't very good at resisting temptation, and it felt like she was constantly caving into it. If what she did got out, she'd lose her job. By engaging with Adrian she had not only put her own reputation at risk, but the reputation of the Phantomhive name.

And yet, she didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse. Given the chance she'd do it again and again. Anything to see those emerald eyes…

She tried to shake the thoughts from her head and focus on her work. But it was difficult. Adrian had said something about how she was off limits. Had Sebastian truly spoken to him? Sebastian was an intelligent man, he no doubt knew of her past. The introduction of Adrian presented a problem.

But she was a maid, not a slave. She was free to marry. To be courted. Properly of course. And they hadn't exactly gone about it properly, but…

She was summoned into the library to read to the young Earl. They had gotten about halfway through the book when Sebastian came in with an announcement.

"We will have a guest for dinner tonight."

Ciel glanced up at him, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Who?"

"Undertaker."

"In this weather?" Astrid asked.

"He's so strange," Ciel sighed, "Very well. Make the necessary arrangements, Sebastian."

"Shall I go too, my lord?" Astrid asked.

"No. The book was just getting good."

"Very well."

"My lord if I may," Sebastian said, making his way to him, "Could this have to do with the Norton investigation?"

"I don't know. But in any case we'll find out tonight. See to it that dinner is ready for his arrival."

Astrid didn't know much about the conversations Sebastian and Ciel exchanged, but she was smart enough to keep out of them. It was dangerous work, and to get tied up in it would only complicate matters.

She continued reading to her Young Master, the rain like soft background music outside. The hours passed and yet the rain did not stop. She finished up just as Sebastian entered the library once again.

"Astrid, if I may have a word?"

"Of course," she nodded, closing the book and getting up.

"Young Master, you should head upstairs. I will help you change for dinner shortly."

Ciel gave an irritated sigh, "I tell you what to do, Sebastian. Not the other way around." But he got up anyway.

Once the Earl had left, Sebastian turned to Astrid.

"Because he is quite a peculiar guest, I will tend to the Undertaker this evening. Therefore you will wait on our Young Master."

"M-me? But you've always done so. It's quite clear he prefers you-"

He smiled at her. "It will be fine."

She cleared her throat. "Yes, Sebastian."

It wasn't long before the elegant doorbell chimed through the manor, announcing the arrival of the bizarre guest.

Adrian arrived in his usual attire, the only exception was that he was absolutely dripping wet.

"Raining cats and dogs out there." He sang, in that high pitched tone, "God must be weeping." Astrid noticed Sebastian cringing at his words, but she didn't think much of it. His voice probably just annoyed him.

What surprised her was the fact that Adrian hadn't bothered to dress up at all. She thought that since he'd have an audience with an Earl he'd at least attempt to dress with the formality a dinner like this required.

Nonetheless, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

"Ahh, Astrid. How are you, dearie?"

"Very well sir, thank you." She said, bowing her head, "Welcome to Phantomhive Manor."

Ciel appeared at the top of the stairs. "Undertaker. It has been a while." He said, making his way down.

"Ah, young Earl Phantomhive. Looking spectacular as ever heehee. You have quite an estate."

"Thank you. Please, enjoy the Phantomhive hospitality."

"I'll take every advantage of it." He grinned.

"Master, dinner is ready." Sebastian announced.

Ciel nodded. "Come," he spoke to Undertaker, "We will discuss your business over our meal. I imagine it must be urgent, for you to come in such weather."

Astrid tended to Master Ciel, as she had been instructed to do, and it gave her the opportunity to watch Adrian in a new environment. Watching him in a formal setting was interesting, to say the least. After his failure to arrive in the proper clothing, she was a bit worried about how dinner would fare out. But she was pleasantly surprised. He knew how to properly hold a fork and which utensils to use. His table manners were exceptional; suitable for one dining with an Earl. She was rather impressed with him. He still spoke with that same voice, and those bizarre riddles. It seemed to irk Master Ciel, but not enough for him to raise his voice about it.

They retired to the study, and set up a game of chess. Astrid watched as they played and discussed business matters. The name Norton popped up a few more times, but Astrid didn't think much of it. It was not her place.

"Check mate."

The room fell silent. Astrid stood in awe. It was not often she saw her master lose in chess. Even Sebastian couldn't pull out victories against him.

"Always protect your Queen." Adrian advised.

Ciel looked from the board to Undertaker and smirked. "Indeed."

Finny burst into the room, panting. Sebastian glared at him; it reflected poorly on the Phantomhive name when servants did not act with decorum.

"The main road," he panted, "it's all flooded. Nothing can get in or out."

Ciel looked at Undertaker. "It would appear as though you'll have to stay the night. I'll have Sebastian prepare a room for you."

"Such a generous Earl." Undertaker said, thanking him.

Astrid dealt with the cleanup that night, as Sebastian was busy tending to Adrian's room. She made her regular rounds about the manor, when she found Mey-Rin on the ground, surrounded by towels.

"Mey-Rin what are you doing?"

The poor thing was such a complete mess all the time. Astrid bent over to help pick her up.

"Sebastian told me to bring towels to our guest, yes he did. But there are so many and I reached for the top but I fell, yes."

Astrid shook her head and adjusted Mey-Rin's glasses for her.

"I'll take care of it. You go help the Baldroy, I hear he's trying to set the kitchen on fire again."

With a salute and a 'yes mam' she was gone.

Astrid picked up the scattered towels and folded them up neatly, putting them back on the shelf. She reached for the ones at the top, as those were the softer ones, and began making her way down the hall. For a moment, she stopped. She wondered if she should be the one to bring Adrian his towels. She shook the thought from her mind. Surely he wouldn't do anything improper. He was, she believed, and he had proved tonight to be, a gentleman.

She knocked on his door but there was no answer. So she pushed it open and found the room to be empty. She looked around. It looked essentially untouched. Perhaps he hadn't settled in quite yet. That was when she noticed the light from the bathroom. She knocked at the door.

"I have your towels for you sir." She said.

"Bring them in, dearie, bring them in."

She opened the door without thinking, assuming he wouldn't let her in without him being decent.

When she stepped inside, Adrian was stepping out of the tub, dripping water, stark naked.

"S-sir!" she squealed, tossing him the towel and turning her head.

If Ciel or Sebastian walked in, she'd no doubt lose her job.

Undertaker chuckled. "Relax, dearie. It's nothing you haven't seen before." He wrapped the towel around his waist before making his way to her. He caressed her cheek and left his nails under her chin, so that she was forced to look at him. "How has my little bird been?"

This was bad. The image of him stepping out of the tub was now permanently engraved into her mind. And now he was touching her face, just inches away. The longing between her legs had started. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold out.

"I-I need to get going."

"So soon? But you just got here."

"Adrian, please, we're in my master's house-"

He grinned wickedly. "Doesn't that excite you?"

She shook her head, removing his hand from her face. "I need to go." She insisted.

"Ah," he giggled, "I know what's wrong. You're afraid, aren't you?"

Her face must have given her away, because he chuckled again. "Surely it can't be Ciel you're afraid of? No, I know who it is. Sebastian isn't it? A devil, that one is heehee a devil. Now now dearie, he can't hurt you while I'm here."

She looked at him, trying to even her breathing. "I would hate to disappoint him is all."

Adrain shook his head and traced the curve of her face with his long nail.

"Enough of all that. Come my darling, I've been dying to hear you laugh again. I came all the way through the rain for it."

She backed away hesitantly, and unknowingly, into the door, hitting her head gently against the thick wood.

"Did you bring me a joke?" she said nervously.

He laughed. "No, not quite that, dearest. There's a much more effective way if I recall correctly."

Her heart was pounding in her ears. She knew exactly what he meant. Her breathing hitched. She couldn't. Not in her master's house. And Adrian was still so terribly naked. She felt her cheeks burn. The longing that was throbbing through her wanted her to stay, but she would have to fight it. She knew better than this.

She grabbed the handle, making her escape.

"I'm sorry, truly, but I have to go."

Adrian pulled her into him and kissed her roughly on the lips. "I'll hear your laugh again, dearie. You can be sure of that." He taunted.

Astrid exhaled loudly when she got back out in the hall. She had escaped not a moment too soon. She wanted so desperately to stay in his arms, but it was simply too much of a risk. She had lost everything once before because of her capriciousness, she most definitely wouldn't do it a second time.

She was grateful to her Young Master and to Sebastian. To get…involved with Adrian at a time like this would be considered disrespectful at best.

After her duties to the manor were completed, she retired to her room, getting ready for bed. She unbraided her hair, letting the now-curly locks fall along her back in long strands. She slipped out of her uniform and into her nightgown. What a long day it had been. She hadn't done much at all, and yet she felt exhausted. She sat on her bed, adjusting the pillows, when the door creaked open.

She turned to see who it was, expecting Sebastian, and gasped when she saw the tall, grey-haired figure in the doorframe.

"You can't be in here! This is my bedroom!"

Adrian chuckled, running a hand through his hair, revealing his face. "That's exactly why I should be in here, love."

She clenched her teeth.

"I must admit, I wasn't counting on finding you. I was merely doing some exploring about the manor."

"Well, please leave. It's not right for a guest of the Earl to be down in the servant's quarters."

"Just because I wasn't planning on running into you, doesn't mean I didn't want to see you, hehe. I still have your laughs to collect."

She stayed silent, clutching the edge of her bed, exhaling angrily. Or rather, with frustration. She was being torn between expectations and temptations.

Adrian made his way over to her, sitting down on the bed and pressing his lips against her neck. She flinched.

"Say, puppy, didn't you want to explore too?"

She bit her lip, her mouth going dry. Still, she said nothing.

He chuckled against her skin. "How about I teach you something new?"

She turned to look at him, her features scrunched.

"Are you mental? They'll hear us."

Adrian grinned, kissing her cheek. "The walls of this house are thick. We should be fine."

"Adrian-"

"Let go of your thoughts." He told her.

He had said the same thing the last time. And it had been enough to convince her then.

He pulled her up against his chest, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. "Allow me to make you laugh." He breathed into her ear. She shivered.

She was weak. She knew that. But she couldn't help it. Not when Adrian was involved.

"T-teach me." She said.

He gave her another wicked grin.

"Heehee. We're going to have fun dearie."

"B-but Adrian we have to be quiet. If Ciel-"

He kissed her, cutting her off, and she was lost. He cupped her cheeks lovingly, drawing his tongue out to trace his lips.

"Heehee, so soft."

"Adrian," she breathed, her eyes still closed.

He trailed kisses down her neck. "Miss me, dearie?"

"Mmm…" She was getting dizzy. The room suddenly felt so small. She pulled away, looking at him. She cocked her head to the side, brushing the hair out of his eyes, and really looked at him. He smiled at her. She could feel herself melting.

"Why do you dress like this?" she asked.

"It suits me." He replied easily. "But," he said, standing, "I can take them off, if they bother you." He smirked.

She blushed deeply, unable to look at him. "You have a knack for that," she said.

"For what, dearie?"

"Making me nervous."

He giggled, undoing the buttons on his robe. It fell easily, and it wasn't long before he was standing in front of her naked, again.

She held her breath, staring at his impressive figure. Finally she looked back up at his eyes. "So, what are you going to teach me?"

He held his hand out to her, and she took it, standing up off the bed. She began to hesitantly undo the strings of her nightgown, but he stopped her. He brought her into another searing kiss, her hands still in his.

He guided her hand over to his chest, so that she could feel the steady beating of his heart. He smiled at her. "Do you like that feeling love?"

She nodded, going on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss.

He smiled, then brought her hand over to his lips, kissing it tenderly. He flipped it so that her palm was facing him, and he licked the length of her hand. It caused strange jitters to dance through her.

"What are-"

He licked it again, and then brought her hand down, so that she would wrap around his dick.

She inhaled sharply.

"Up and down, love. It's easy." He said, his hand still on hers, and he kissed her cheek.

She nodded, repeating the motions, and squeezing lightly when she moved up. Adrian groaned at her touch. After a few strokes, she noticed a clear liquid secreting from the tip. With her thumb she rubbed his head in circular motions, careful to not apply too much pressure. With the fluid dripping, her hand was now sticky, spreading it about his base and length.

Adrian kept his hands around her neck, kissing her sweetly as she pumped him. She smiled into his lips. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"More than you know, dearie. More than you know." He groaned, bucking his hips into her hand, matching her motions.

He pressed his lips against hers harshly again, biting down and sucking on her bottom lip, eliciting a moan out of her.

"Heehee. Your moans are delicious, love."

She moaned in reply. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her motions.

"Ready for the next part?" his voice was husky but his mouth had broken into a wide grin.

She nodded, excited and nervous all at the same time.

He licked her lips before speaking, "Get on your knees."

She did as she was told.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Ever had a lollipop dearie?"

She bit her lip, looking at the ground. "Yes."

He lifted her head up so that his length was right in front of her.

With a deep breath she moved closer, sticking out her tongue and licking his length. Adrian visibly shivered. Something snapped in her. Last time, she had been the vulnerable one; shivering under his every touch. But here, with her tongue, could she have an advantage over him?

She licked him again, but when she got to the head, she took it into her mouth, running her tongue over the slit.

"Mrph." His grip on her hair tightened. It frightened her, but aroused her at the same time, so she kept going.

She circled his head again with her tongue, and suckled softly.

"Fuck," he breathed, pushing her head down, forcing her to take him.

He was hot and hard in her mouth, but for some reason it was one of the most arousing things she had ever been exposed to, and she sucked as he brought her head back up. He pushed her back down and she began to get the idea, bobbing her head up and down, sucking and making zig-zag shapes with her tongue as she went back up. Occasionally she'd take extra care to suck on his head, which had him melting into her.

His hold of her hair was getting tighter and tighter, and while it hurt slightly, it was a delicious sort of pain, because she knew he was enjoying herself.

Suddenly he pushed her head down hard, and she hadn't been expecting it, so she gagged. Adrian was a bit too big for her to fit fully in her mouth.

"Fuck!" He thrusted harshly into her mouth, making her gag each time.

"Delicious!" he squealed, "Delicious sounds!"

He was pulsing inside her, she could feel it, and with a few more jerky thrusts he released in her, the hot liquid filling the insides of her mouth.

She stood frozen, unsure of what to do.

He pulled out, dragging some of the sticky liquid out with him. The rest was trickling down her throat, and she swallowed to push it down. She wiped her mouth with the back of her palm, and let her hand rest around her neck.

Adrian linked his hands under her arms and picked her up easily. She wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Was that too much, love?"

She shook her head, smiling. "I liked it."

He kissed her and giggled. "That's what I like to hear, dearie."

She didn't realize how wet she was until he rubbed up against her. She flinched, throwing her head back slightly. He took the opportunity to suck on her neck. She murmured in his arms.

"Adrian!" she gasped, "You can't leave marks-"

He chuckled into her chest. "I'll be careful."

He walked over to the bed, letting her fall onto it and hovering over her. He ran a hand through his hair so that he could look at her properly.

"Take this off, love. I want to feel your burning skin."

He had a way of melting her with his words.

She stripped down, and he watched, a smile growing on his face. She blushed crimson red.

She took a deep breath, looking up at him, "Adrian-"

Yet again he stopped her, his mouth possessively over hers, and before long he had her pinned to the bed.

He trailed kisses down her neck over to her breasts, and he suckled her nipple, making her back arch into him.

"Oh…" she clenched the sheets, dripping with want.

He continued suckling her breast, squeezing the other with his hand. She whimpered, her lower half throbbing for attention.

Adrian made his way back up to her face and kissed her passionately. His eyes were visible to her, and she could feel herself falling again.

"Heehee, ready love?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yes. Please."

He rubbed against her teasingly, and she groaned, her back arching again.

Without warning he thrust into her, and she moaned loudly. It was a delicious feeling, and as he pumped into her she bucked her hips to match his rhythm, allowing him to go deeper and deeper.

Adrian smirked, "Enjoying yourself, love?"

"Yes," she moaned desperately, out of breath. "Yes, yes yes…"

She tightened around him, her walls squeezing around his cock.

"Fuck," he breathed, pumping into her.

With trembling hands she clung to his shoulders. "Ad-d-drian…please…..I….I-"

He gave her deep and unapologetic thrusts. She trembled beneath him, unable to hold back her moans. He bit her neck and she squealed, stretching out her legs so that he could thrust harder and faster into her.

She let out a strangled moan as her walls squeezed spasmodically, trying to milk him dry. Her thighs tensed and her breathing was short and rapid pants. After a few more thrusts Adrian tumbled in after her, spilling his seed into her convulsing pussy. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

She giggled, releasing her grip on the sheets and bringing a hand over to cover her face.

Adrian kissed her cheek tenderly, smiling. "Ah, my utopia."

She turned to look at him, biting her bottom lip and still giggling.

"All this to hear me laugh?"

He pecked her lips. "Anything." He pressed his forehead to hers. "You're my treasure."

She took deep breaths, her chest rising and falling steadily as she stared into his emerald eyes. "I'll laugh for you Adrian. Any time you want."

He giggled, "Is that so, dearie?"

She nodded. "A Phantomhive maid who can't do that much, isn't worth her salt."

He rolled off of her, so that they lay side by side.

"You're keen on that demon aren't you?"

"Why do you keep referring to him as such?"

"Sebastian?"

She nodded.

"Do you not think it suits him?"

She thought a bit. "He came to me when I needed him most. I suppose he's more of a guardian angel. But since you don't like him, I suppose it makes sense you call him that."

Adrian cackled. "A guardian angel. How amusing. You are always making me laugh, dearest."

"What happened between you two?"

"I'm indifferent to his kind. But you, love. Are you partial towards him?"

She smiled. "I'm partial towards you."

He smiled back, but sighed. "Enough of the butler then. You'll find out in due time dearie."

She giggled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He wagged his finger at her, his voice high and taunting, "You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

When Astrid woke up, the rain had stopped and Adrian was no longer by her side. She sighed, somewhat relieved that he was gone but missing him at the same time. She didn't remember falling asleep, but there was a pleasant soreness in her lower half that made her crave him. What she wouldn't give to stay in bed all day. She inhaled deeply. If she was to be on time she'd have to hurry. She got up fast and with purpose, running herself a quick bath to freshen up. She ran the towel roughly through her hair, drying as much of it as possible, and then tossing it over her shoulders. Just as she was going to put her dress on, she caught her reflection. When she saw herself, she gasped.

Adrian was true to his word, and hadn't marked her neck. But the purple blotches that littered her chest and breasts were undeniable. Her heart raced. It was like with each bite he was claiming her, marking her as his. Would he brand her every time? Part of her hoped so. Maybe she should have been mad. But she couldn't bring herself to be. The marks excited her. They were proof that what had happened was real, that was she was feeling, was real. She traced them gently, drawing in shaky breaths, remembering the events of the previous night.

I want to feel your burning skin.

She was most definitely impure.

Her breathing hitched, and she realized the aching in between her legs had started once again. If she hurried, perhaps she could see him before he left for home. She shook her head and quickly put her dress over her head.

Once she finished, she did her hair in a neat braid once again, except twisting it up in a classic bun.

As soon as she was content with her appearance, she made her way upstairs, surprised to find that Sebastian had already prepared breakfast.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"Well this is a surprise." She smiled back, "What's the occasion?"

"We will be traveling today." Sebastian explained shortly.

"Oh, I see."

"Young Master would like to see you, when you finish."

Her eyes widened. "Is he up this early?"

"Yes, miss."

She ate quickly, wondering what could be the matter, for him to call on her so early. Perhaps he was not feeling well?

She made her way into Ciel's office, where he sat behind his desk, lazily poking at a pastry.

"You called for me, my lord?"

"Mm." he nodded, beckoning her over.

She stepped up to his desk.

"Does the name 'Norton' mean anything to you?"

She shook her head. "Only that it was mentioned last night, my lord."

"Very well," he said, "What about Turner?"

Her heart stopped. She assumed Ciel had always known about her past. But perhaps Sebastian had never mentioned it. If he had only just found out about it now, it was reasonable cause for him to let her go, despite her being a faithful servant.

She lowered her head. "Yes, my lord."

"I thought so," he said, his blue eye sharp. "As much as it pains me to pull you from your work, you will have to accompany us on this trip. Hopefully Baldroy and the others won't burn the house down while we're gone."

"M-my lord? What is this about?"

Ciel sighed, leaning back in his chair, his hands sprawled out on the armrests. "There have been a series of murders involving the Norton family. A man by the name of Isaac Turner is fearful for his wife, as she was a Norton by birth."

Astrid had heard him. But when Isaac was mentioned her mind became muddled. Would she see him again? She couldn't. Not after everything that had happened. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"But sir, what has this to do with me?"

"The paranoia has driven him mad. He continues to ask for his nurse maid, whom we believe was your mother, correct?"

She nodded.

"His wife hopes that your presence will help calm him."

She thought a bit before responding. "I haven't seen him in years. I may only provoke him further." She explained mechanically.

Ciel folded his hands in front of him, his family ring prominent. "Be that as it may, you have been requested. We leave promptly at noon. That should be more than enough time for you to get your things in order."

"Yes, my lord." She said, bowing her head.

With that she was dismissed.

She packed her bags in a rush, trying to make sure she wouldn't forget anything. A flurry of emotions consumed her. She had no intentions of ever seeing Isaac again, and suddenly she was being tossed back into her past. Worst of all, she knew that because she wasn't upstairs, she wouldn't be able to bid Adrian goodbye. She sighed. Maybe during some spare time she could visit him at his shop. And then…and then what? What would become of them?

As much as she wanted to fantasize, she couldn't realistically see their relationship grow into anything more than what it already was. Nonetheless, when she was with him, she was happy. And for now, that would be good enough. Or, at least, that's what she told herself.

She redid her hair, letting the braid fall loosely over the front of her shoulder, and put on her hat. It wasn't often she traveled, but she figured she might as well make the most of it, even if her attire was plain.

Once everything was packed away, she made her way up the stairs into the main parlor. She dragged her suitcase behind her, entering the room a bit out of breath, and when she looked up, she was surprised to see Adrian with her master and Sebastian.

The three men stared at her.

"Ready for the road dearie?" Undertaker grinned.

"Y-yes." She answered.

"Let's be off," Ciel ordered, "I want to get there before dinner."

"Yes, my lord." Astrid and Sebastian replied in unison.

Astrid helped Sebastian carry the luggage outside, but when he noticed her struggling, he carried them all himself. Her cheeks burned, feeling she had somehow failed in her duties as a maid.

"Do you have everything you need, Young Master?" she asked Ciel.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied curtly.

"Sebastian will be driving the carriage, so please, do not hesitate to call on me." She told him respectively, her head bowed.

"Heehee, we'll be sure to do just that, love." The Undertaker replied for the both of them.

Before long, the four of them were climbing onto the carriage, ready for their departure. Astrid sat next to Sebastian up front, with their Young Master Ciel sitting comfortably in the carriage with Undertaker.

"But what does Ad- the Undertaker have to do with this?" she asked Sebastian, once they had trotted away from the mansion.

"He has a certain advantage in this particular case," Sebastian began, "He's cleaned and prepared all of the Norton bodies for burial."

It was a deeply morbid thought for Astrid to wrap her head around. She had simply disregarded the fact that he was an Undertaker, but with Sebastian putting it so plainly, it was impossible for her to ignore. This was a man whose every day was clouded by death.

It was a bizarre sort of thing to think about, since she knew how much he loved laughter. Both hearing it and laughing himself. So why would someone who loves something like laughter so deeply, choose a profession in which the only sound is eternal silence? It made her heart throb with sympathy for her green-eyed lover.

Suddenly she got anxious. Isaac and Adrian would be in the same room. Would it matter? She drew out a shaky breath. Certainly not, she thought, after all, all of that was in the past. But how would she handle stepping back into that world she used to know? Perhaps something would happen, and Ciel would no longer want her as a maid.

"You need not worry," Sebastian said, noticing her nervousness, "The three of us will be there should anything happen."

"It's not so much Isaac," she began hesitantly, "We have long since parted ways, and I have accepted my role in this life. But," she looked at Sebastian, "Does Master Ciel know? About me. About what I did."

"Master Ciel is perfectly aware of your situation." He said easily, "It is why he was so hesitant to bring you along. He does not wish to cause you any harm."

She couldn't help but give a small smile. Despite knowing of her past, Ciel had taken her in. She couldn't understand why, but she was deeply grateful for it, and the reverence she had for her young master only grew stronger.

"I'm humbled by his concern for me. I will do my best to help you all in this case."

Sebastian smiled at her. "I would hope so. A Phantomhive maid who can't do that much wouldn't be worth her salt."

She giggled at his words, as he repeated them indefinitely, and admired the scenery of the open fields they passed. "Do you think we'll make it before dark?" she asked.

"We should arrive with dusk." He explained. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just worried. Does our young Earl always endure such long trips?"

"Longer still."

She exhaled. "It's rather impressive. He's so young. I don't think my soul could have borne everything our Young Master has been through."

At this mention she swore she saw Sebastian's eyes flash. Deciding it impossible, however, she blamed it on the recent and constant exposure to sunlight.

"Yes. His soul is rather…"

"Determined." She finished for him, smiling. "Although sometimes I wonder if it's not simply that of an average child, so terribly stubborn." She laughed.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, perhaps."

She sat for a while, watching the road pass by as they trotted along and thinking to herself. Her thoughts drifted again to Isaac.

"He must love her very much, if his worry for her has driven him to madness."

"Indeed, miss."

"Do you think our Young Master loves Lady Elizabeth in such a way?"

"It's hard to say, Miss. They're both so young."

She smiled to herself. "Yes that's true," she began, "Still, I think she truly loves him."

Sebastian nodded.

Without realizing or intending to, Astrid fell into a pleasant sleep. When she awoke the sun was setting, and next to her was a small package, neatly wrapped.

"You looked so peaceful we didn't want to wake you. That's your lunch there, if you're hungry, but we will be arriving shortly, and will dine with the Turners."

She groggily unwrapped the package Sebastian had been so careful to prepare. She took a few bites of the simple sandwich, to silence her stomach, and leaned back against the seat. Had she really slept through the entire day? Maybe Adrian tired her out more than she knew.

When they arrived at the Turner Estate, a wave of nostalgia overcame her. This had been her childhood, her life, her everything. He had been her everything. However was she supposed to face him now? She shook her head, snapping herself out of it, and began helping Sebastian with the luggage.

"Heehee, not a bad place to grow up, eh dearie?" Adrian said, making her jump.

"Yes," she breathed, not looking at him. She tugged at the luggage, but it wouldn't budge.

"I can take it, you're no maid of mine."

He was stopped as Sebastian put his hand over the suitcase. He flashed them both a smile. "Allow me." He said.

Sebastian never failed to impress Astrid, as he was a man with many talents. Carrying multiple suitcases at the same time seemed to be one of them.

They were all greeted by the butler of the house, and were escorted into an elegant waiting room. Ciel removed his gloves, placing them on a table and walking about the room, stretching his legs after the long trip. Undertaker stood quieter than usual in one of the corners, his expression particularly ominous.

A lady entered the room, an angel of sadness, the eloquent fabric of her dark dress revealing that she was the head of the house. Ciel stepped towards her, taking his cane into his left hand so that he could greet her properly.

"Ciel Phantomhive, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He said, taking her hand.

"Raquelle Turner," she said, giving a small curtsey, "Forgive me," her voice was like velvet, "but I'm afraid my husband is not well, and won't be able to properly greet you. Please accept my humblest thanks for you agreement to help. Do make yourselves comfortable."

Ciel took the seat across from her while Astrid and Sebastian remained standing. To her surprise, Undertaker did not move at all, and his silence was beginning to frighten her.

"Did you father have any enemies, Madame Turner?"

She sighed sadly. "I knew you'd ask me that. Too many to count I'm afraid. If I had to pinpoint it, I'd suspect Arnold Gover. His enterprise is one of our most formidable rivals."

Ciel nodded, turning his cane in his hand.

"In any case," she continued, "they seem to be targeting the males of my family. Though I cannot say I am not worried. To lose my father and brothers, all within such a short period of time-"

Her voice cracked, and she pulled a handkerchief out of one of the pockets of her solid black dress.

"Forgive me." She said, dabbing her eyes.

"It's quite all right, my lady. We will see to it that no harm comes your way."

The aristocrat sniffled and smiled at the Young Earl. "Thank you. But that leads us to my husband. I'm most terribly worried about him."

Ciel summoned Astrid. "This is my head maid Astrid," he said as she bowed in front of the lady, "She used to work for your husband."

"My mother was his nurse maid." She added politely, "Perhaps I can help."

The woman nodded. "Yes. We never officially met. But you were the wench who tried to steal him away. Nevertheless, I'm desperate. I'll try anything."

"With all due respect, Madame Turner, Astrid is one of the finest maids the Phantomhives have ever had the pleasure of employing, and I would request that you address my servants with the same amount of respect as you do me." Ciel's tone was hard an unforgiving, and a smile creeped onto Sebastian's face.

A high pitched laugh came from the corner of the room. The lady twitched in her seat, not noticing the Undertaker until now.

"What a complete drama!" he exclaimed, rolling his r's in the word 'drama.' Without notice he was right by the lady, and took her hand, then Astrid's. "The beloved, and the forbidden. Tied together by one who has lost his mind hehe! How exciting!"

"Earl Phantomhive who is this man!"

"You'll have to excuse my friend," the Earl replied calmly. "He has an interesting way of doing things."

Undertaker let the women go and went back to stand by Sebastian.

Astrid cleared her throat. "It should be known that I have no feelings for your husband. It was a long time ago, and we were both children then."

The lady gave a curt nod, her lips pressed together, with an overall taste of dissatisfaction.

"Yes, well, whatever the case, he's requesting your mother. So you're the next best thing."

Astrid nodded to show she understood.

"Surely you all must be hungry after so long a journey. We shall dine first, and then I shall make the proper introductions."

They rose, and with the Turner staff tending to both Ciel and Undertaker, Astrid and Sebastian went down to the kitchens to enjoy their share of food.

"I was fine, before," Astrid said, as she finished off her plate, "But now I'm so terribly scared."

"Do your best Astrid. If for no one else, then for our Young Master."

She smiled. "You're right, Sebastian."

After their meal was finished, they were called back up to the dining hall, as Ciel wanted a word with the both of them.

"Lady Turner has explained to me that her husband is in a very fragile condition. His anxiety has gotten the best of him, and he has reverted back to child-like tendencies. Astrid," he called,

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Be patient, and be gentle."

"Yes, my lord." She bowed her head.

"You were a core part of his childhood," Lady Turner said coldly, "if you can't bring him back then I don't know what will."

The group followed her down a series of halls to a large wooden door. She knocked gently, her voice like honey.

"Cherie? I have some guests with me. They'd love to meet you." She opened the door slowly, and motioned for the group to follow her.

There was a giant bookcase on the right that seemed to cover the entire wall from floor to ceiling. A large window was at the opposite end of the room, but the drapes were drawn closed, making the room dark and gloomy.

It was as though Astrid had taken a step into a morphed and twisted dream. The room was just as it had been, all those years ago. Save for one thing. Curled up in his office chair, whimpering, was the man she once knew. He was nothing like himself. Mumbling and rocking and blurting out speech.

"Nana…Nana…"

"Sweetheart," said the wife, "I've brought you someone." She said ever so sweetly.

Isaac looked up, seeing his wife and the three men before him. As Sebastian stepped off to the side, nudging Astrid forward, Isaac's eyes widened in disbelief and he began to cry.

"Nana!"

The wife ushered Astrid over to the desk, her eyes pleading for any sort of help.

"No," Astrid said gently, looking at him. "Nana passed away some years ago, do you remember? I'm her daughter, Astrid. We used to read together."

He eyed her thoughtfully, as though he were a child who was being told a new story for the first time.

"Sing the song, Nana." He said.

"He keeps saying that." Raquelle explained. "I've no idea what it means."

Astrid licked her lips, as her mouth had gone dry. "My mother used to sing us a song. But I'm not sure if-"

"Please. Maybe it will trigger something."

Astrid nodded hesitantly and looked at Isaac. How small and shriveled he looked. Terror struck her heart. What if he stayed stuck like this forever? And now she would be forced to sing, in her scared state. She took a deep breath, and began with a shaky voice:

My beloved sings a song

With a voice like a siren

Its brings me in and pulls me along

So I forget I'm dying

My nights are dark, the voyage long

This she can't amend

But she says

Close your eyes, soon it be dawn

Declaring journeys end.

Isaac blinked, his face like stone, facing the wall. There was an overall hush about the room, tied in with anxious waiting.

"As-trid." He said slowly.

His wife perked up at his words. "Yes! Yes her name is Astrid. Cherie, do you remember?"

He looked from his wife to Astrid. "As-trid," he said again, his lips forming into a small smile. "You always got the words wrong."

"I-Isaac?"

He blinked a few more times, shaking his head and putting his hands over his ears. "Raquelle. They're going to take her away. Don't let them. Don't let them."

Raquelle rushed to his side, embracing him. "I'm right here, darling. No one is going to take me away."

"Isaac," Astrid said, "We're all here to help. We won't let anything bad happen."

He shakily removed his hands from his ears, looking at Astrid.

"They killed her brothers. And father. If they taker her too…"

"We won't let that happen, Mr. Turner." Ciel said, stepping up to the desk. "Earl Phantomhive," he introduced himself, "As the Queen's guard dog, I can assure you, you are in good hands."

Isaac nodded. "Yes…" he drew in shaky breaths, "Yes I've heard of you."

"Oh Cherie," Raquelle cupped her husband's face. "Have you come back to me?"

"I-I'm so sorry my love. My fear…"

"Shh..shh.." she combed his hair with her fingers. "It's going to be all right now."

Astrid moved back, standing in between Sebastian and Adrian.

The man stood up, his hands on the desk for support. He cleared his throat and looked up. "You must excuse me. I have not exactly been myself. A million thanks, Earl Phantomhive. It would appear as though you have restored me." He smiled kindly.

"I appreciate your words, sir, but I have done nothing of the kind." Ciel explained, "It was because my maid."

"Yes of course!" Isaac blurted, "Astrid! Could it really be? It's been so long! How are you?"

"Very well sir, thank you." She kept her head bowed.

"Astrid, it's quite all right, we're old friends, you and I."

"No sir, I am simply a maid."

Isaac cleared his throat awkwardly and turned his attention back to the young Earl.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word. I'm sure you have questions for me. I feel weak, but I shall try my best."

Ciel nodded. "Naturally."

Sebastian, Astrid and Undertaker left the room, giving the Earl a chance to talk with the Turners.

"Something is off." Undertaker sang in a haunting manner.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, I'm afraid I must." Sebastian said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"I can't quite place it," Adrian said, "But it's not often I'm left uneasy hehe…that wife-"

"A handful." Sebastian finished.

"Heehee. Yes, quite."

Astrid kept quiet. She wasn't quite sure what they meant by saying that, and she didn't want to interfere. She continued on in a sort of daze, stuck in a confusing muddle of nostalgia and deja-vu. It didn't help that once it was time to turn in, she was led to her old room. It gave her a strange sort of anxiety, almost as though she were being choked by the past.

She got ready for bed, deciding that she would feel better in the morning. But she had slept all day, and so felt wide awake. The room felt a bit too dark for comfort, and the walls seemed to be shrinking. Eventually she fell into a light sleep, tossing and turning and clenching the sheets. Her dreams were filled with confusing and convoluted images. She awoke with a start, breathing quickly, and she hugged the covers tightly around herself, getting the feeling that she wasn't alone.

"A-Adrian?" she called.

There was no reply. She looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. Worse than any sound is no sound at all. She got up and drew the curtains, letting the light of the moon flood the room. There was no one there that she could see. And yet, she couldn't shake that suspicious feeling.

"Adrian, this isn't funny." She tried, knowing him to be sly.

She made her way to the closet, trembling as she pulled the doors open quickly. It was empty. She exhaled with a shaky breath.

"I'm losing my mind." She mumbled to herself.

Now wide awake, she decided a warm glass of milk was just the thing she needed, and made her way to the kitchen to fetch some.

When she re-entered her room she practically screamed.

"Adrian!" she hissed, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Are you alright?" he said seriously, not a single hint of his usual laughing-whines.

"Yes of course," she made her way over to the bed, "Why?"

He motioned her to come closer, and she crawled into his arms, resting her head on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Something doesn't feel right."

She nuzzled into him, inhaling his scent. "Adrian, you're scaring me. Why didn't you answer when I called?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before. Were you not in here?"

His mouth was a thin line. "I was discussing the murders with Ciel. I only just got here, and was a bit worried to not find you."

"Oh."

"What happened?"

"Earlier. When I got up, it felt like there was someone in the room. I looked all around, and there wasn't, but...it was unnerving."

He lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Just be careful. I'll be here. In case."

"In case of what?"

"I'm not sure."

She sighed. "I so much hate your riddles," she hugged him, "But I'm glad you're here. I was feeling uneasy."

He squeezed her arm and she closed her eyes, enjoying this strangely intimate moment.

"Adrian," she murmured.

"Yes, dearie?"

"I think I love you."

For a long while he said nothing, but she didn't mind, so long as she got to stay with him, letting their chests rise and fall in unison.

"That's a dangerous thing, love." He said finally, "The wife of an undertaker is a grim one."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "You'd marry me?"

"It depends."

"On?"

"Heehee. Too many things I can't explain to you right now, dearest."

She sighed, resting her head against his chest again. The slow and steady rhythm of her heart were like beats of encouragement, and as she felt the steady ba-dumps of Adrian's heart, she knew she was falling once again.

"Adrian," she said again, sitting up and tossing off his hat, so that she could run her fingers through his hair and see his eyes.

"We've," the color rushed to her cheeks, "had…sex."

Adrian chuckled. "Very good dearie, hehe. That is in fact a true statement."

She bit her lip. "Not now…I'm a bit too jittery, considering everything…but maybe when we get back…once this case is over, I…I want to know what making love feels like."

He blinked at her, and when he didn't immediately say something she quickly removed her hand from his face, blushing deeply and twirling her fingers nervously in her lap.

"Forgive me," she blurted, biting back tears, "I was out of turn. I thought maybe-"

He caught her chin, looking at her with those curious eyes.

"And just what did you think," he spoke softly, "We were doing all this time, if not making love?"

Her heart fluttered, and she fell into his arms, tangling herself into him, a few stray tears slipping from her eyes.

"Stay with me," she choked, "Tonight and every night."

He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly, holding their bodies close. "Yes, my treasure."


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid woke up groggily, hair sticking to her face, and she yawned, pulling it away. She blinked a few more times, and realized that it was not her own hair. She gasped softly as she saw that Adrian had stayed with her the whole night, sleeping soundly by her side.

She blushed involuntarily. He was almost completely exposed, wearing nothing but his black boxers.

I sleep better this way, he had told her.

She took this rare moment to look at him, smiling to herself and tracing the scar along his neck. She kissed it sweetly, then moved up to his face and brushed away his bangs. There was a certain beauty to him when he slept; peaceful and calm. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck, murmuring.

Adrian inhaled deeply and groaned, stretching out and looking at the lady in his arms. He smiled. "Sleep well, dearie?"

"Mmmm." She nodded, covering his neck in sweet kisses. "Thanks to you."

He giggled happily, and pulled her up so that she was resting on his chest. She brushed her fingers over his face, tracing his long diagonal scar, wanting to memorize his everything. His skin burned at her touch.

"Did they hurt?" she asked, her fingers still going over the scars.

He pecked her lips. "Every one."

She stared at him with sad eyes. "I can imagine. But I hope you don't plan on getting any more." she told him.

He giggled and kissed her again, more passionately this time, and sighed with content, holding her. She melted into him, their lips dancing gracefully. He painted her skin with sweet caresses.

"The only scars I hope to have are from your own hand dearest," he said, his voice particularly husky. Her heart raced as she realized he meant the scratches she left on his chest.

If she didn't do something he'd keep her hostage. But she had to prepare breakfast for the Earl.

"Adrian, I have to go-"

"It's not dawn just yet, dearie." He held her tighter.

She rested her forehead against his, her long brown hair like a blanket over his face. She sighed.

"You're going to get me in trouble, you know."

"Heehee the risk is part of the fun dearest."

Her heart was pumping against her chest. She knew where this would end. She was too weak when he was concerned. So she kissed him harshly, taking initiative of her inevitable undoing.

Adrian sighed happily, biting her ear playfully. "Shall we make love again, dearest?"

The pounding in her heart only increased as he said so, and with it came a strange feeling that wasn't like anything she had felt before. She was wanting, yes, but it was tied in with a special sort of need that hadn't quite been so strong before. She wanted all of him. Body and soul.

Again she pressed her lips to his passionately, as his hands worked to get rid of her nightgown. She inhaled sharply as his hands touched her bare back, pressing her closer against him. Her breasts were aching as they brushed against his skin. Adrian murmured.

"Your breasts feel wonderful this way."

She blushed, shifting her gaze from him.

He lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Heehee. Still so shy for me?"

She shook her head, smiling, the blush still lingering. "It's just…nice."

"Come," he smiled, "Ride me."

She bit her lip, tugging at his boxers, revealing his intimidating manhood. Shaking with excitement, she positioned herself over him. She was so terribly nervous...she had never been on top before.

With his help she slid down, Adrian filling her with warmth.

"Oh." Their breaths were in unison.

It…hurt. He had never been so deep. And while it felt wonderful, being so connected to him, having him fill her up to the absolute hilt...the pain was distracting. Adrian's hand cupped her cheek.

"Are you all right, love?"

She let out a shaky breath, cursing herself for letting her discomfort show. He was always more than patient with her, and for once she wanted to do something for him.

"I'm fine." She insisted, smiling.

His long nails trailed down her torso. "I can tell when you're lying to me, dearest." His face looked troubled.

Astrid's heart pounded nervously. She was ruining the moment, she knew that. But she could fix it. All she had to do was push through this. She placed her hands on his chest and moved her hips up and down. The moment she moved back down she winced and cried out in pain, her hands shutting into fists over his chests.

"Astrid," he gasped, pulling her up to him and sliding out of her. He held her lovingly, brushing the hair away from her face. "No, no love. That won't do. I won't have you making such a pained face."

Astrid couldn't look at him. She was drowning in shame. What was wrong with her?

Suddenly Adrian began to chuckle. Was he laughing at her?

He kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to take all of me, dearest." She looked up at him hesitantly. His eyes were shining.

His fingers danced up and down her sides. "You're so tense…relax."

She shivered, the feeling on his fingers on her skin creating goosebumps. Adrian giggled. "You have such cute reactions." He took her lips into his own. She melted in his arms.

"Come," he said, "Try again."

Once more she hovered over him, sliding about halfway, gasping. Adrian smiled at her, taking both her hands in his. He giggled.

"Go on, I won't let go."

With his hands to steady her she began to slowly ride him, enjoying the rippling sensations his length was providing her. It was wonderful, and slowly she began to truly enjoy herself, losing herself to the rhythmic motions of their bodies.

She leaned down to kiss him, their hands still intertwined.

"Ahha!" he squealed, and her eyes shot open.

"What's wrong?" she panicked.

Adrian shivered beneath her, his mouth snaking into a smile. "That's all of me, dearest."

Astrid gasped as he thrusted, the pain no longer there, and the pleasure building. She bit her lip as he bucked his hips to match her motions. Her grip on his hands tightened.

"You feel s-so good…" she murmured.

He pulsed within her, making her body stir with delight. Suddenly, for no reason at all, she began to laugh, color rushing to her cheeks.

Adrian let go of one of her hands, cupping her cheek. "Oh, dearest."

She giggled into his hand. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. It feelsss…ahaha…" she began to tremble, and Adrian could feel her walls sucking him in. He groaned, thrusting into her.

"Don't," he gasped, her walls were clenching him, "Apologize."

Her laughter was taunting him, like a sweet melody in his ears that was driving him mad with desire.

With a few more tremors, Astrid broke, her juices coating his length, enticing him all the more.

She giggled, biting her lip and moaning as Adrian continued to thrust, letting her ride her wave. She kissed him as though she were drunk, thanking him for the delicious wonder.

"We're not done yet love," he smirked, his eyes narrowing.

Her eyes danced playfully. "No?"

He let go of her hands to squeeze her breasts. She moaned, arching into him.

With one hand he continued to massage her breasts, and with the other he teased her skin, his long nails trailing down her stomach, tantalizing her.

"A-Adrian…" she whimpered.

"Ahh!" he sqealed, "Such a tormented sound, dearest." He grabbed her hair, kissing her harshly.

"Such delicious anguish…"

She looked at him with heavy eyes, her eyelids weighed down by lust. His nails dragged up her stomach and past her breasts, where his hand circled her throat. She gasped.

"Say my name, dearie."

"Adrian." She breathed.

He thrusted harshly into her, tightening his hold on her neck, earning him a scream.

"Again."

"Adrian!" she moaned.

Still holding onto her throat with one hand, his other worked to tease her skin, traveling agonizingly slowly to her delicate flesh.

He grinned wildly as she screamed, bucking her hips and choking on pleasure.

"Laugh for me."

She was gasping, scratching at the hand on her throat, her nails digging into his skin. Her walls pulled and sucked as she shook spasmodically on top of him. His adept fingers never left her clit.

She coated him with her juices once more and as she squeezed him, the choked moans escaping her throat, Adrian couldn't hold back any longer. He thrusted into her roughly, filling her to the hilt, and finally released his seed into his trembling lover.

Her face broke into a smile as his warmth seeped through her. She gave a drunk sort of laugh, collapsing on top of him, murmuring incoherently. Adrian chuckled, holding her close and kissing her cheek. She giggled and nuzzled into his neck.

"Mmmm..."

"What's that?"

"I love you." She whispered.

He held her all the tighter. "Hurry up, dearie. Or the Earl will come looking for you."

She shook her head and hugged him stubbornly. "No. I want to stay here."

"Heehee…now, now." He tickled her.

She laughed. "No! Adrian stop!" she said in between giggles.

"Get up love, heehee."

"Adrian!" she squealed, and he pinned her down.

He smiled down at her, his sharp green eyes piercing through her. He kissed her lips. "Such a captivating sound…"

Astrid was summoned into the main parlor. Isaac was waiting for her, staring out one of the large windows, framed by heavy red drapes.

"Astrid," he said, his face beaming, "I was wondering if you'd accompany me on a walk today."

She blinked, not moving from her spot. "If you wish, sir."

"I do wish," he said happily, "In fact I requested it. Earl Phantomhive was gracious enough to grant you leave." He explained.

"Very good, sir." She said plainly.

He walked over to her, his smile saddening. "Come now, Astrid. Surely you can call me Isaac?"

She bowed her head. "If you allow it." She said cautiously.

"I most certainly do!" he exclaimed.

She followed Isaac out into the gardens, where they strolled in silence for a grand majority of the time.

"How has the Phantomhive Estate been treating you?" he asked.

"Very well. I'm quite happy there."

"Were you happy here?"

"Of course I was. I have many fond memories here."

He laughed. "Yes, we were constantly being scolded for climbing those trees there, do you remember?" he pointed as he spoke.

Her eyes followed his hand, and she saw the trees he had mentioned. "They've grown." She said, nostalgia on her tongue.

"Indeed."

"I'm so very happy for you," she blurted, trying to fill in the awkward gaps of silence, "You and your wife seem most happy. If your worry for her was enough to drive you to madness…I can only hope one day I'll have a love half as strong as that."

He laughed again. "Yes, Raquelle is rather special. But you know me, I've always been a bit mad." He winked before continuing, "Have you no one? Surely someone must have caught your fancy. That butler perhaps?"

She blushed. "No, Sebastian and I simply work together. The life of a maid is a busy one. I don't meet new people very often."

He cleared his throat, looking at her hesitantly. "I hope you can forgive me, for everything that happened. I could have done something. Sent more money. Anything."

She shook her head and smiled. "That's all in the past now, Isaac. We were both at fault."

He nodded solemnly.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if we had succeeded?"

She thought for a while, not saying anything.

"Forgive me! I didn't mean to sound brazen-"

She smiled at her old master, holding up her hand. "It used to comfort me, to fantasize. But I believe things would have ended up just as they are now. Even if we had succeeded...our destinies are not up to us."

He chuckled. "Yes I suppose you're right. Though one can bend it every now and again."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember Gertrude? That mean horse of a woman. We found that toad one morning-"

"Teacup! Yes I remember." Astrid said laughing.

"And it left mud everywhere. Surely we were to be scolded. But I offered her a lump sum of cash for her to keep her mouth shut."

She stared at him, bewildered. "I always wondered why we didn't get in trouble that day," she turned to him, grinning, "How positively cunning of you."

He chuckled lightheartedly. "It had to be done."

They strolled through the gardens, making chatter and recalling memories.

"You would always braid your hair, even then."

Her hands went to her braid, which was draped over her shoulder, and she brushed the tail of it mindlessly. "Yes, well, mother would. I'm afraid I never got as good at it as she."

"It's very comely nonetheless."

"Thank you."

"So then," he said, "Have you any thoughts on the murders? I'm sure Ciel must discuss them indefinitely."

She shook her head. "I have no thoughts other than they are horrid."

He rubbed his chin, nodding. "Well, I believe I've solved it." He proclaimed.

She giggled, "Oh, so a cunning briber and a detective. How very interesting."

He laughed and nodded his head. "But first, shall we return to the house? I'm afraid I'm a bit tired."

"Of course," Astrid nodded. "You can explain once we get back."

…

Out of the corner of his eye Sebastian caught a flash of red.

Oh dear, he thought, always went I'm most busy.

"SEBBY!"

He stepped to the side, Grell missing him and falling on his face. He stood up quickly.

"Sebas-chan! Have you come to fight me for this next soul? How glorious that will be! A beautiful dance of red and black!"

"What do you mean, Grell?" his face was serious.

Grell thought a moment, pursing his lips. He pulled out a little book. "Will sent me. A lady is due," his fingers trailed down the list, "within the next hour."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide. Lady Turner, he thought, rushing off to find his Young Master.

"Sebby! Wait! Wait for me!"

Ciel was in the parlor, enjoying some tea and playing a game of chess with Adrian. That was interrupted though, as Sebastian and Grell burst through the doors. Ciel gave an irritated look. "What is that reaper doing here?"

"Young Master, he's here to collect a soul. A young woman is next on the list." Sebastian explained.

Ciel's eyes grew wide, and he put a hand to his chin to think. "Sebastian," he said calmly, "Make sure no harm comes to Madame. Find Astrid and Isaac and bring them back. We will be better equipped if everyone is together. The killer won't stand a chance."

"Heehee," Adrian stretched out his arms, his baggy sleeves covering his hands, "The plot thickens."

Ciel grinded his teeth. "Go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian burst away, searching for Madame Turner.

"You know, Earl," Grell began, "Even you can't stop someone on the to-die list. It's already been written."

Ciel's lips were a thin, solid line. "Try me."

…

Upon reentering the study, Isaac discreetly locked the doors behind him.

"I will explain to you the solution of the murders!" he proclaimed excitedly. Astrid laughed, he was always one to put on a show. "Do go on." She encouraged, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

He stayed standing grinning wryly. "It was me."

Astrid laughed once again. "Very well," she giggled, "And your evidence?"

"Well," he began, "It's been a long term project. These things take time you know."

She nodded her head, "Right, of course."

"And it's a careful sort of process. Time consuming. I can't very well go about killing willy nilly."

"Why no, you'd get caught!" she added.

He nodded.

"So, my target was never those old coons, though I was glad to see them go. My true target has always been Raquelle."

Astrid placed her hand dramatically over her chest. "You'd kill your own wife?"

She had forgotten how much fun she and Isaac used to have. He was always so hopelessly dramatic, in a very Shakespearean kind of way. But it led to great fun, and kept her amused. As for the murders, putting them in a comedic light made them less terrifying. A coping tactic he was no doubt using to his advantage after everything he'd been through.

"Yes, you see, she stole the one thing I only ever really cared about." He cleared his throat, and continued, "I had to kill her family in order to make it look like an attack on the Norton family rather than just her as a person. And so, through that guise, I would be protected."

Astrid's smile began to fade, as his words seemed to become more and more serious.

"I knew that with a case such as this, Earl Phantomhive would be the one to investigate. But I could not be certain he'd bring his female maid along with him. So I feigned insanity, knowing Raquelle would be stupid enough to employ any means to restore me."

"Isaac…"

"No, please let me finish." He said, his body shaking, "Everything I did, I did for you. All that remained was to kill Raquelle and we could be together. Don't you see that?"

Astrid could feel the blood rushing in her veins. She could tell he wasn't lying. He had killed the Nortons. She was alone in a room with a cold-blooded killer.

"Isaac," she began slowly, "To go to such extreme measures-"

"For naught!" he yelled, rushing to her and falling to his knees, taking her hands in his. "Who is he? The name you call out at night? Who is Adrian?"

She shook her head, at a loss for words. "You…you were in my room?"

His lips shaped into a broken smile, "I had to make sure you were sleeping soundly."

"Isaac this is awful! You have to turn yourself in!"

"No!" he buried his face in her skirt. "Without you I have nothing. We can be together. All that's left is Raquelle and now your Adrian. I can get rid of him. Just like all the others."

"N-no." her voice was shaking, her hands trembling, "I won't let you hurt him or your wife."

He jumped up, frothing and yelling, "I'll kill him! I'll kill you all then!" he cupped her cheeks in his hand. "If you won't be mine in this life then we'll be together in the next one."

He shook his head, tears in his eyes. "Astrid…I don't want to hurt you, I'll make it as painless as possible." He drew a knife out from his coat.

"Isaac!" she held up her hands, "Stop this! We can fix it, we'll find you help!"

"There's no helping it anymore," he shook his head sadly, twirling the knife in his hand. "We're both sinners, you and I. This is the only way we can be together."

At the sight of the knife her blood ran cold. She had nothing to defend herself with. She looked around the room frantically, her eyes desperately searching for something that could be used as a weapon.

He walked up to her, the knife in his hands, "I'll make it painless, ok?" his voice trembled.

"No!" she let out a blood-curdling scream, "Adrian!"

"You keep saying that name!" tears slipped from his eyes, "Why do you keep saying that name? You belong to me, Astrid. It's always been that way. You and I, forever." With that he lunged at her, the knife gleaming as it caught the sunlight.

…

"Sebby! Stop running, we've been through this whole house" Grell gasped, trying to catch his breath, but his energy was quickly restored as Sebastian ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh! You look so heart-throbbingly handsome when you do that! Sebastian! Let's comb each other's hair!"

Sebastian kicked Grell in the face, smiling. "No."

He opened the doors to the parlor, stepping in once more. "Bocchan, I've been through the entire Manor, and there is no sign of any intruder."

Ciel's face was hard as stone. "An inside job?"

"Perhaps, Young Master."

Madame Turner was trembling in a corner. "But what of my husband? Where is he?"

"Fear not, Madame. As far as we know he's not in any danger." Ciel assured her.

"Yes. He is with our very capable maid." Sebastian insisted.

"That's what worries me." Adrian muttered from the back.

"Astrid can handle herself, Undertaker." Sebastian said.

Grell made a face. Ciel was the first to notice. "What is it, Reaper?"

Grell pulled out his book once again. "What is this woman's name?"

"Raquelle," she quivered, "Raquelle Turner."

Grell tapped his chin. "I'm collecting an Astrid Warner."

"Adrian!" a shrill scream echoed through the manor, reaching the ears of the men and lady in the parlor.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

Adrian took off, Sebastian by his side.

…

Astrid was able to dodge his first attack, but just barely, and the sharp end of the knife bit her side. She had too much adrenaline to worry about the pain. Right now, she just needed to get out. The doors burst open in a flurry, revealing Sebastian and Adrian. Isaac fell to the floor, a butter knife in his stomach that Astrid had been too slow to see Sebastian throw. A mess of people followed in behind, Ciel looking at Isaac in disgust. Followed by Ciel was a man, or a girl, she wasn't sure, with long red hair and reading glasses.

"Astrid!"

Adrian. She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, her whole being shaking. "Thank god you're here," she whimpered, "He's the one behind the murders, he tried to kill me."

"It's ok," he told her, "You're safe now."

No sooner had he finished his sentence that a gunshot was heard. Astrid reached out to grab Adrian, but she was falling, and her hands didn't close fast enough on his shirt. She fell to the ground on her back, almost unaware of what had happened. It was a numb sort of pain, and in her fog she heard a menacing cackle.

"Together...forever..."

Without a moment of hesitation, Adrian pulled out a death scythe, seemingly out of nowhere, and stabbed Isaac with one swift movement. He slashed him down the chest, and Isaac's life reel bursting out in a maddened flurry, the images zooming past in a dizzying blur. With sharpened skill Adrian sliced them easily, ending the life of Isaac Turner.

"A reaper?!" Grell exclaimed in a high pitch tone.

Adrian rushed to Astrid's side, dropping his scythe and holding her head up gently. She looked at him, and laughed sadly. "What an exciting way to die." She moaned, clenching her teeth in pain.

"We'll fix you," he said, sounding crazy, "Sebastian-"

The doors of the study burst open yet again. In came Will, an unimpressed expression on his face. "Grell," he sighed, "you had one job. Can you please collect the lady's soul and put her out of her misery?"

Astrid whimpered. Adrian picked up his scythe and stood up, hovering over the brown haired man. "Not today, Will."

Will adjusted his glasses. "Adrian? Was it you then who killed that fellow? Even someone as legendary as you can't be excused for that. He wasn't on the to-die list." He explained mechanically.

"I saw his life reel. He deserved to die."

Will sighed, adjusting his glasses. "It doesn't matter. Her name has been written." He said, extending his scythe over to Astrid. Adrian blocked it with his own.

Will glared at him. "It's not up to you, Craven."

"Sebastian, save her." Ciel called from the back, tired of all the nonsense.

Will turned to face the Earl. "Some things are too far gone for even a demon to interfere with."

Ciel, however, was not one to be outdone. He tugged at his eyepatch, revealing the demonic emblem. "Sebastian! This is an order: use any means necessary to save her."

"Yes, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian brushed the edge of his knuckles over Astrid's cheek. A strange silence hung about the lavish bedroom, despite the fact that Ciel, Will, Sebastian and Grell were all in there with him. Sebastian had managed to stabilize Astrid; or rather, had made her as stable as one could be in that particular situation. Will took care of Isaac's body, and Ciel left Madame Turner under the protective care of Scotland Yard. With the loose ends tied up, the band of other wordly men and the young Earl returned to the Phantomhive estate, carrying with them an unconscious Astrid. Adrian refused to let her out of his sight, holding her the entire length of the carriage ride back.

And now, Adrian watched as she lay, steadily inhaling and exhaling. She could be sleeping.

"Well, now that all that excitement is over…" Grell began, "Are we just going to ignore the fact that this old man is a reaper!?"

Will made a pained face and sighed. "Adrian Craven. Retired Reaper. Collections include Marie Antoinette and Robin Hood."

Grell walked up to Adrian. "It doesn't explain why that girl is so attached to such a creepy old man." He lifted Adrian's bangs, and slowly melted to the ground.

"Marry me…" he mumbled.

Ciel raised his fingers to his temple, shaking his head. "What will become of her?" he groaned.

"Her soul was not nearly dark enough, Bocchan."

"When she wakes up, she'll only be a half-demon." Adrian muttered.

"If she wakes up." Sebastian added.

With a reaction like lightening, Adrian grabbed Sebastian roughly by the collar. "If she dies I'll kill you."

Sebastian knocked off his hand, readjusting his shirt, and smiling. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon, Undertaker."

Adrian tightened his hand into a fist.

"Besides," Sebastian continued, "it'll be thanks to you if she's saved at all. She gives into temptation easily, as I'm sure you know…"

Adrian grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up from the ground and pinning him to the wall. His expression lacked any and all mercy. "Have you forgotten? Not even a demon can escape the cut of a death scythe."

"Enough!" Ciel proclaimed.

"Stay out of this, Earl." Adrian sneered, tightening his grip around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian held up a hand to his master. "It's quite all right, Bocchan."

"Adrian!" Will's voice cut through the room. "That's enough excitement for one day."

Grell clasped his hands, enamored, and sunk to the floor. "He's so manly when he gives orders like that."

Will ignored him, continuing, "Do you people think this is a game?" he extended his scythe towards Ciel, "Do you have any idea what you've done? If she doesn't turn, her soul will be lost forever. It will be doomed to roam for eternity in an abyss of nothingness. You've sentenced her to a fate worse than hell."

Ciel clenched his teeth, glaring at Will darkly, "You've no idea the meaning of hell."

The scythe was now just under Ciel's nose. "And you've no idea the weight of a human life."

The pruning spears were tossed across the room in one swift motion, Sebastian appearing next to Ciel. "Forgive me," he told Will, his hand on his chest, "But I simply can't have you threatening my master in such a way."

Will reacted quickly, recovering his scythe and scratching Sebastian's cheek as a warning. "Don't test me, Demon."

Adrian giggled darkly. "So they do bleed."

Will turned to Adrian, pointing once again. "This is as much your fault as it is theirs. To fall in love with a human-"

"Tsk, tsk." Adrian wagged a finger at him. "That's not your concern, heehee."

"It goes against everything we reapers stand for! Does being a Grim Reaper mean nothing to you? To throw away ethics for someone like her-"

Adrian took a swing with his scythe, but Will blocked it.

"I retired for a reason." Adrian spoke through gritted teeth, trying to overpower Will.

"Ah!" Grell twirled around, his hands in the air and his eyes closed passionately. "So many handsome men all being so rough with each other! I can't stand it!" He jumped over to Sebstian, "I'm so jealous!" Grell held his own face in his hands, shaking his head back and forth.

Ciel looked most unpleased. "There are too many people in this room."

"Shall I clear them away, Young Master?"

Adrian held up his death scythe threateningly once again. "I'm not going anywhere. You think one demon can defeat three reapers?"

Will gave a loud sigh. "It's time Grell and I be off anyway. If she indeed turns, then there is no use for us." Then, turning to Adrian, "There will be consequences for this."

"To hell with consequences, Spears." Adrian seethed.

Ciel walked over to his head maid, and brushed a bit of hair out of her face. "Will she make it, Sebastian?"

"I believe so, my lord."

He looked up at Undertaker, who was studying her face.

"Reaper," Ciel said forcefully, "What is she to you?"

Adrian looked somewhat surprised as he answered the Earl's question. "What is she?" his face broke into a wide smile, "Why, she's everything."

Astrid was trapped in a dream. At least, she was almost positive it was a dream. She had been talking to her mother after all, and that simply wasn't possible. Not in real life, anyway. But now she was trapped, in a new and different world, her mother nowhere to be seen. Dreams often shift from one thing to the next, she reasoned, and it doesn't make sense, but it does; the fluidity of the change.

She was in a cave, surrounded by crystals. In the crystals she could see butterflies, flapping their wings ever so slowly. The slower the butterflies flapped their wings, the slower she walked. It was almost as though the two were linked.

I need to find Adrian, she thought.

At the thought of him her head pounded. It kept pounding and pounding, until she fell to the floor in pain, holding her head in her hands, screaming shrilly, begging it to go away. The butterflies flapped fiercely around her, the crystals shaking. If they flapped any harder the crystals would shatter. She had no protection if they did; the sharp pieces would no doubt pierce her.

As the crystals inevitably burst, one slashed across her side and she howled, pain coursing through every nerve of her body. She whimpered on the ground. Begging to wake up. Begging…

"If you are in pain why do you not think of something else?"

She knew that voice. It sounded like Sebastian. Trembling, she opened her eyes. It was Sebastian.

"W-what?" Her voice quavered, the throbs of anguish still bursting through her.

"This is your dream. End the pain if you wish."

End the pain? Was it really so simple?

Suddenly everything disappeared, and she was in a field of tall grass, wearing a loose summer dress, her hair falling loosely over her shoulders. Sebastian was walking away.

"Wait!" she called out to him, but he only got further and further away.

Suddenly, Mey-Rin appeared, her glasses cracked, holding her skirt down. "There's too much wind, yes there is!" she cowered, holding onto her skirt for dear life.

Only, there was no wind at all.

"Mey-Rin," Astrid said calmly, "You can relax. It's not windy. See?" she smiled kindly.

"No I don't see! It's windy, yes."

Astrid gave a confused look, and tried to grab her hands, "It's fine. You can let go. Your skirt won't fly away."

"Temptress!" Mey-Rin screamed. "You're trying to make me impure, yes!"

Astrid shook her head, trying to clear the misunderstanding, "No, that's not what-"

"Temptress! Temptress, temptress, temptress!"

The shouts continued to echo, and Astrid found the ground below her start to open. Before she knew it she was falling, down, down, down.

"Help!"

She screamed. She tried to catch the walls. But soon there were no walls at all. And she was falling but it began to feel as though the fall would never come to a stop. When would this dream end?

Let go of your thoughts.

Adrian? She could hear his voice perfectly in her head.

"Adrian!" She screamed. "I'm here! I'm here!"

She sobbed. She couldn't help it. Before she was able to realize, she fell softly, gracefully, onto a patch of ground. In the darkness the only thing visible was a pair of shining green eyes.

"Adrian…" the tears slipped from her face. She wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't anymore.

The eyes looked at her curiously, as though she were an animal on display.

"I'm here." She whimpered, and reached out her hand, trying to touch him. But she was met with what felt like glass. Upon touching it, the room exploded with bright light, revealing Adrian to her. She sat on the ground, staring at him. It looked like Adrian, but at the same time it didn't. He was looking at her lustfully in a completely unfamiliar way. It scared her. And, she found, her clothing was at an absolute minimal. A tan tube cloth that just barely covered her breasts, and a nude colored skirt spread out behind her, doing nothing to cover her legs. Her stomach and arms were completely exposed, and her hair was neatly tied back.

She put her hand to the glass again. "Adrian…"

"Why do you keep saying that name?" Adrian opened his mouth, but it was not his voice that she heard.

"Adrian! Adrian! Adrian!" The voice became erratic, and the face slowly melted, piling into a puddle of black at her feet on the opposite side of the glass.

Astrid put a hand over her mouth, shaking and too shocked to scream anymore. Was there no way out of this?

Adrian sat next to the bed, holding Astrid's small hands in his own. Will and Grell had left, and Ciel had to discuss formalities with Scotland Yard.

"You think just because you're here she'll wake up?" Sebastian asked.

"No. But I'll be here when she does."

Sebastian sighed. "She'll be there a long time. If her soul continues to fight the darkness…"

Adrian looked at him. "She has to succumb to it?"

Sebastian glared at him. "What do you think a demon is?"

"But you said she'd only be half!" he snarled.

"That is one possible outcome," Sebastian said calmly. "To be honest I'm not sure what someone like her will do down there."

"Down there?"

"I can't describe it." He said simply.

Adrian clenched his teeth. "Can she hear us, do you think?"

"Any attempt to help her would be in vain," Sebastian began, "She is," he explained, "On her own."

Adrian caressed her cheek fondly. "She's strong." He said to no one in particular.

"You understand she'll be confused?"

"Heehee," it was the first time Adrian had giggled, "Yes, the poor thing."

"She will come to me for answers, Reaper."

"Don't think me so insolent as to not realize that." He snapped. "But unlike you, I'm not demonically possessive."

Sebastian's eyes flashed.

Astrid grimaced, moaning and writhing, a thin layer of sweat apparent on her forehead. Adrian squeezed her hand, as though to encourage her. Then he noticed Sebastian's eyes.

"Don't look at her like that." He barked.

Sebastian smirked. "It's habit, in the presence of such a tormented soul."

Adrian's eyes fell on his lover's twisted face. Yes, tormented. Perhaps that was too soft a word.

Long, thick walls of glass fell, enclosing her, as though she were in a tank. The blinding light dimmed, so that she could see the glass, but other than those four walls, there was nothing but a sea of white. The white went on forever, or maybe it ended, she didn't know. And the quiet she was faced with was deafening. But that was hardly the worst of it.

From above she began to hear thunder. Could it rain, in a place like this? She looked up and saw little dark droplets falling, and eventually they surrounded her, falling over her face and hair, over her hardly-covered skin. Soon, she realized, they were not droplets of water, but ants. She screamed, wiping her face, tying get rid of those on her body. Her feet were bare, and she felt them between her toes, slowly trying to climb up her legs.

"No please!" she cried, "Please stop!" Her pleas were in vain. She could not look up to the invisible god that showered displeasures on her, lest the ants fall into her eyes and mouth.

Suddenly, though, they ceased, and the ants themselves stopped moving, as though they were dead.

"It's a dream," she trembled, talking to herself, "I want it to change, please…" she whimpered, "Please."

Indeed it did change. Astrid watched as the dead ants began to converge and separate, molding and taking on different shapes, as though they were clay. Piles grew and elongated, until they resembled thick brown twigs. When all the ants were neatly arranged in a particular group, the twigs began to morph, shaking and slithering, until Astrid realized she was in a glass box filled with snakes.

They hissed as they moved, slithering over each other and around the walls. Astrid couldn't help the cold shiver that ran down her spine as they snaked over her feet, their long, scaly bodies giving her goosebumps. Despite this, they seemed to ignore her, so Astrid was able to let out shaky breath after shaky breath.

There had to be some way out of this. The snakes were not aggressive, but the hissing was sending her nerves into a frenzy. She decided she had to be careful where she stepped; she didn't want them turning on her suddenly.

It was about then that she noticed one bright and orange snake, sticking to the glass. There were a few on the glass, which she found strange, since snakes could not cling to walls in such a way. But this particular orange snake was placed dead center in what she believed to be a crease in the glass. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look, and practically squealed when she realized that just next to the snake's head was a thin, silver door handle.

With careful patience she made her way over to the door, but with each step, the snakes seemed to get more and more agitated. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. When she got close enough to the door, the orange snake eyed her defiantly, sticking out its blue tongue and hissing, as though it were a warning and a dare.

Her heart was beating furiously against her chest. If she didn't try, she'd be stuck in this box forever. But if she did try, she risked getting bitten. Who knew what lay beyond that door. Surely, it had to be more promising than what was in this room…

With a deep breath and quick hand she pulled on the handle, but the snake was faster, and bit her hand. Sharp pain surrounded her palm, sending frenzied pulses up her arm that made her nearly throw up. She began to sweat, feeling dizzy, and nearly fell to the floor. Her vision blurred, and she swore the snake was shifting into a bird. It was big and black…a crow perhaps? She fell to the ground, the snakes slithering over her body, as her eyes watched the bird fly up and up and out of the box.

When she came to, she was back at the Phantomhive Manor, wearing her usual maid attire. She was in one of the guest rooms, and her head pounded slightly, but not nearly as badly as before. Could she finally be awake? Was the dream over? She sat up steadily, trying to get a hold of her bearings. She glanced around the room, and jumped when she noticed the black bird perched on the vanity chair. This couldn't be reality. The crow from the glass box would not be in her Master's house. Would it? She concluded she was still stuck in this strange and lucid dream. With the bird this close, and with her vision now clear, she realized it was a raven, not a crow, and went to examine it more closely.

As she reached out to touch it, however, the bird began to elongate, spreading out, its elegant wings turning into arms, it's jet black feathers turning into hair, it's body becoming human. She was looking at Sebastian once again.

He cocked his head to the side, looking at her. "No, perhaps not."

Before she could ask him what he meant, he lowered his face to hers, his mouth becoming a beak, and bit her sharply on her nose. At that exact moment, Astrid yelped, and Sebastian burst into a flurry of feathers.

The blackness of the feathers blinded her, and when she had her vision back she realized she was out in the Phantomhive gardens. She could hear birds chirping; the sun was shining brightly in a pleasant and summery way, and a calm breeze played with her hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, catching the scent of the violets and blue bells the Earl had planted around the land. For a moment, she smiled.

Meow.

Her eyes opened, widening. It was such a sharp and distinct sound, that she wasn't sure whether or not she had imagined it. But as she looked down at her feet, there could be no mistake. An elegant black cat was staring back up at her, its tail curling and uncurling playfully.

"Hey," She kneeled down, smiling at the creature, "hey there," she twirled her fingers, trying to capture the cat's attention, "You're a pretty little thing aren't you?"

She felt so peaceful, suddenly, as the cat began to stride towards her, a low purr escaping from its throat. She couldn't help but smile, reaching out to stroke its soft fur. The moments her fingers brushed against the creature, she could feel herself being sucked in, losing her breath.

After a moment or two of confusion, she blinked furiously, looking about. She had expected to be transported somewhere new again, but she was still outside. The cat was nowhere to be seen. Everything seemed so large and high up. Was she on the ground? Or had she shrunk?

Upon trying to sit down, she realized that she had turned into a cat. She tried to scream, but it came out as a mewl instead.

"Oh."

She heard a man's voice, and when she looked up, she realized it was Sebastian, a light blush on his cheeks. He made his way over to her, picking her up and reveling at the kitten.

"Such innocent eyes." He held her gently in his arms, running a finger along her stomach. "Such a supple body," he squeezed her paw and her claws popped out. She mewled again. "And such soft paws." He sighed. "Cats are so sublime."

'Heehee, Sebastian must have fun with you.'

Adrian.

She heard his voice loud and clear. She twisted around, trying to find the source of the sound. She scratched at Sebastian and he let her go, surprise on his face. She darted away, mewing, trying to hear Adrian's voice once again.

It's not like that, she thought furiously. We only work together. There's nothing between Sebastian and I. Adrian…where are you?

She ran and ran and ran, her paws just barely touching the ground, the world rushing past her. She enjoyed the feeling, never before being so incredibly free. She laughed, jumping and dodging, inhaling sharply at each and every step. She was going so fast her vision began to blur, and it felt like she could fly.

"Demon." Adrian said stiffly, motioning him over.

Sebastian looked from Astrid to the Undertaker. "What is it?"

Adrian pointed to her hands. Her nails were turning black. Sebastian smiled.

"Ah," he said, smirking. "Tell me, Undertaker. What will you do if she wakes up a full demoness?"

Adrian stroked her hair. "I'll admit…it wouldn't be ideal…"

"She'd have no capacity for love."

"You don't know that." He snapped. Then looking at her, giggled softly, "She's a stubborn one, this child hehe."

Her nails became more and more opaque, matching both Sebastian's and Adrians.

"It won't be long now," Sebastian said knowingly.

Astrid's body twitched, and Adrian held on tightly to her hand. She jolted awake suddenly, sitting up perfectly, clenching the sheets, her nails digging into Adrian's hand.

"Heehee, that's quite a grip you've got there, dearie."

"Adrian!" she was breathless. "Are you…is that really you?"

He brushed his hair from his face, revealing his eyes to her, and flashing her a grin. "The one and only, dearest."

She threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. She inhaled, taking in his scent, burying her face into his shoulder, convincing herself that this was the real Adrian. His thick robes, the way his hair tickled her nose. Yes. It had to be him. He was holding her. So, so, tightly.

"I thought I lost you, dearest." He murmured into her ear, squeezing her torso.

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed in turn. But then the memories began to flood into her mind, crashing and jumbling together. She pulled away from Adrian, gasping.

"Isaac! The murders! He was-"

"That's all been taken care of, Miss."

She jerked suddenly upon hearing Sebastian's voice. "Oh! I didn't know you were here! Sebastian."

She tried to sit up straighter. "What happened? How long was I out for?"

"Deep breaths, love. You've been through a lot," Adrian told her, pushing her gently back down. She put her hand over his and gasped upon seeing her fingers.

"Did you paint my nails?" She made a face.

Sebastian gave a hearty chuckle. "We have a lot to explain."

She looked from Adrian to Sebastian and nodded.

"If I may, miss Astrid?" Sebastian said.

"Yes?"

"Which animal did you choose?"

"What?"

"At the end. What was the animal?"

She blinked hard, shaking her head. "How…I did dream of…but how would you know?"

"Start at the beginning, Demon." Adrian instructed, slightly irritated.

"Forgive me," Sebastian smiled, putting a hand over his chest. "Allow me to start over."

Again, she nodded, shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" Adrian asked.

"Just a bit." She admitted.

He took off his robe and placed it over her shoulders. She hugged it tightly, enjoying how his scent enveloped her.

"Back at the Turner mansion, you were shot. Do you remember that much?" Sebastian began.

She nodded, her hand going to her side. "Yes, but. I don't feel any pain."

Sebastian nodded to show that was normal. "Good. You should know Isaac didn't survive. You can thank your Undertaker for that."

Astrid gasped. "You killed him?"

Adrian looked at her with blank eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time I take a life, dearie."

Astrid sat perfectly frozen, unsure of what to think, staring at Adrian with her mouth slightly agape. "You…you've murdered people?"

"Not quite," Sebastian interjected, "It's his job. He's not human you see, and neither am I. He's a Grim Reaper. And I am a demon. I was summoned by Master Ciel and am now bound to him by contract. The proof is here on my hand." He said, pulling off his glove and revealing the demon's mark. Please take a moment, it must be a lot to process."

She couldn't breathe. She could feel a lump at the back of her throat. She nearly threw up.

"Ciel…Ciel made a deal with the devil?"

"Demon. It's not quite the same."

She swallowed and inhaled, taking in a shaky breath. "Ok."

Adrian cupped her hand in his. She looked at him.

"And you're a Grim Reaper?"

"The finest one." He smiled. "Retired now, though, hehe. I'm just an Undertaker these days."

She nodded.

"Miss Astrid, there's a bit more to the news."

"What more could there possibly be?" she was exasperated.

Sebastian looked at Undertaker, as though he should be the one to tell her. Astrid followed Sebastian's gaze and locked eyes with the silver-haired man.

"In order to save you…you had to become a demon too."

She nearly fainted, trying to process what Adrian had just told her.

"I…I'm a demon?"

"Yes, well, we have yet to determine whether you are a full demon or a half demon. And what type." Sebastian told her.

She blinked. "Is that why my nails are black?"

"Yes."

"She has her emotions," Adrian spoke to Sebastian. "Clearly she's only a half-demon."

Sebastian shook his head. "That's not enough. The only way to know for sure is to taste her blood."

"My blood?"

"It won't hurt." Sebastian added, noticing her uneasiness.

She looked at Adrian, as though she were unsure of what to do.

Adrian nodded encouragingly, squeezing her hand.

She bit her lip and looked at Sebastian. "O-ok."

Sebastian walked over to her and bent over, so that his face hovered just above hers. "It will be but a moment," he insisted, and cupped her cheeks with his hands before encasing her lips with his, biting on the soft flesh.

Astrid's eyes widened with shock, and she heard Adrian growl as the demon's tongue traced her lip, drawing up the blood.

Sebastian pulled away, his eyes flashing as he licked his lips.

Adrian grabbed him by the collar, threatening him. "You could have bit her wrist, Demon."

Sebastian shook him away. "Lips are softer. It's easier to break the flesh."

Adrian snarled, sitting down by Astrid once again.

"Congratulations, Undertaker," Sebastian said boredly, "She is, in fact, only half. But that does beg a different question."

"W-what is it?" Astrid asked. "Is that a bad thing? Should I have changed fully?"

"No, no," Sebastian said. "But, when you were down there. Did you pick an animal?"

She cleared her throat. "Um. I ran into a lot of different things. The last one was a cat. And I was going to pet it, but I became the cat. It was the strangest thing I've ever dreamed."

"It was no dream." Sebastian said gravely.

Astrid gasped. "What do you mean?"

"I can't describe it," he sighed, "It's an alternate reality…very real. But also quite un-real."

Astrid cringed. "That wasn't much of an explanation at all."

"What does the cat have to do with anything?" Adrian asked.

"If she bonded as she says she did, she will be able to successfully shift forms."

"I can shape shift?!" she said excitedly.

"Perhaps…it's a quality generally reserved to full demons." Sebastian said calmly. "However, a cat fits you. You didn't quite strike me as the succubus type."

Adrian glared at Sebatian and Astrid blushed lightly, twirling her fingers in her lap. "Well, this is a lot to think about." She said finally.

"Hehe, you'll have plenty of time to brew it over."

"Not quite." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?" Adrian glared at him.

"Half-demons are not immortal. She's still vulnerable to death."

Astrid shrugged. "I was vulnerable to death as a human. It should be fine."

Sebastian winced. "There are a few more things."

"Yes?"

"You will not survive on human food alone. Eventually you will need to satiate your thirst for a soul."

"You're saying I'll…I'll have to kill someone."

"Is there no way around it?" Adrian asked.

"The only way is via contract. Of course…" his voice trailed off.

"What is it?" she asked.

Sebastian looked from Astrid, to Adrian, and back to Astrid again. "If it is done correctly," he said slowly, "And you bind yourself to him," he pointed to Adrian, "You could be immortal."


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid had had three bowls of broccoli cheddar soup, all of which Adrian had insisted on hand-feeding her.

"I'm fine, really-"

"You're weak." He giggled.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not for long." Sebastian said, pouring more tea, "She'll have more strength than she'll know what to do with. Astrid," he looked at her seriously, "You'll have to learn to control it."

She nodded severely, cupping the tea with both hands as he gave it to her. She welcomed the warmth. "I just don't know why I'm so cold." She visibly shivered.

"Your blood will level out soon." Sebastian assured her.

"Demons have cold blood?"

Adrian cringed.

"It wouldn't bother you if you were fully a demoness." Sebastian said.

"I'm still trying to grasp the fact that you're a demon! Let alone the fact that I'm half…and Adrian is…well you're a…"

Adrian chuckled gleefully. "Deep breaths, love."

Ciel entered the room just then, and upon seeing Astrid awake, scowled. "Sebastian," his voice was forceful, "Why did you not update me on her condition?"

"You were busy, my lord."

He ignored him and made his way to Astrid. "How do you feel?"

"Just fine, my lord." She tried to smile.

"Don't lie."

She hesitated. "It's…cold. I'm still trying to figure it all out. I believe I owe you my life though, Young Master. Twice now you have shown me a kindness I do not deserve."

"No need to be so dramatic. Rest up, it is a lot to take in. Demon or not you're my head maid. I fully expect you to finish reading me that book when you've recovered."

Her face broke into a smile. She could have hugged him. "Yes, my lord." She was absolutely beaming.

Ciel returned it with a small smile of his own, and it made her all the happier, as she had only seen her Young Master smile twice before.

"Sebastian," he said again, "I must discuss something with you. She is in good hands for now."

"Yes, my lord." He said with a nod.

"Toodaloo," Adrian wriggled his fingers at the pair as they walked out the door.

Just as the door sealed shut, Astrid burst into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand to hold herself back.

"Ahh…" Adrian sighed happily, kissing her hand, "You grace me with your laughter, dearest."

She giggled, shaking her head. "Toodaloo? You're so strange."

He leaned in closer to her, his green orbs putting her in a sort of trance.

"Is that not why you love me?"

His voice was particularly deep, just then, and it caused her heart to slow. Without even fully realizing it, her eyes fluttered closed, as she leaned in to meet him, their lips touching for the first time in a long time. Her heart beat fiercely in response, and as Adrian wrapped his hand around her back and neck, she felt herself melting into him.

She pulled away gently, her hands trembling as they held on to his. "I was so scared…" her voice cracked.

He embraced her, pulling her up against his chest and holding her tightly. "It's over now."

She looked up at him. "I know what Sebastian said is a lot," she began slowly, hesitantly, "but I don't really care about being immortal. Please don't think you have to bind yourself to me."

He poked her cheek, scratching her just a bit with his nail. "You have time to think that over, dearie. Come to terms with the fact that you are no longer human. Should you find that you want to be with me, I wouldn't object."

She nodded slowly, before she got dizzy. Her eyes closed halfway, and her body swayed. Adrian caught her. "Are you all right?"

She blinked a few times and shook her head. "Yeah. Yeah I just got dizzy. Goodness that feels so strange."

Astrid shut her hands in fists and then spread out her fingers. "This is going to sound so strange…but I feel so strong all of a sudden. And it's like…it's like I can hear everything. See everything."

Adrian stared at her for a long time, not saying anything.

"What?" she looked worried.

He shook his head. "I thought maybe your eyes might change color. But perhaps that's only a quality full demons possess."

"You don't hate me, do you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"From what I gather, demons and reapers don't get along."

He smiled kindly at her. "I could never hate you, dearest."

She looked down at her hands, a bit embarrassed, and gasped when she noticed her fingernails had sharpened.

Adrian followed her eyes and chuckled. "They look like claws."

She blinked. "Do you think it has to do with what Sebastian said about shifting forms?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps. That's not my area of expertise."

She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "Adrian…"

"Yes?"

She opened her eyes and reached out to cup his cheek, rubbing her thumb up and down. "That's how you got all those scars then, because you're a Grim Reaper?"

He giggled. "To make a long story short, yes."

"So…you are…death."

"Heehee, in a manner of speaking."

She dropped her hand but he caught it, mindlessly rubbing circles into her palm.

"The reason reapers and demons don't get along is because we each take what the other desires. It is our job to collect souls, and a demon must eat souls in order to survive. If a demon takes someone who was on the list, then that interferes with our job."

"Oh," she smiled, "That actually makes a lot of sense." She giggled.

Sebastian entered the room again, eyeing the couple curiously. "Well then," he said, "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Strangely strong." She said.

He nodded and walked up to the bed. "Do you think you can stand?"

She looked at Adrian hesitantly but nodded at Sebastian. "Yes, I think so."

With shaky legs she got up off the bed and managed to stand on her own. Her hands formed fists before she spread her fingers out again. "That's so bizarre…" she breathed.

"Punch me." Sebastian said calmly.

"What?"

"Go on."

She blinked at him. She formed her right hand into a fist, feeling her sharp nails poke the inside of her palm. She took a swing at his stomach and screamed as Sebastian flew back into the wall. She covered her mouth with her hands and rushed up to him. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

Adrian burst into laughter. "I bet even you weren't expecting that, ey Demon?"

Sebastian snarled. "Good," he said, "But you'll need to learn to focus it."

"Focus…a punch?"

"And other things. We have yet to test your nails."

She looked down at her hands. Her nails were so terribly black.

"Do you mean to say they're stronger now too?"

He nodded.

Elizabeth burst into the room just then, followed by a tired-out Ciel.

"What are you doing standing! Get back to bed this instant!"

"Lady Elizabeth!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Go on, go!" she rested her hand on Astrid's back and ushered her back into the bed. "I'm here now. This house needs a woman's touch. Honestly. All these men have no idea what they're doing."

Astrid blushed deeply. "I appreciate your concern, my lady, but I'm doing much better now-"

"Nonsense! Sebastian! Bring up more tea! And you," she turned to Adrian, "I don't know who you are but you shouldn't be so close! She needs air to breathe!" She turned her gaze back to Astrid and clasped her hands. "Don't you worry. We'll get you back in no time."

Ciel groaned. "Lizzie…"

"Oh! Ciel! Are you feeling sick too? You shouldn't stay in this room. Sebastian, make sure he stays far away."

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian bowed, putting a hand over his chest.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, surprised at his butler's leniency in accepting his fiancee's orders.

"Come, Young Master. You too, Undertaker. We should let the women talk."

Ciel scoffed, practically stomping out of the room, followed by Sebastian.

"I'll be back with the tea, dearie." Adrian giggled.

As soon as the door closed, Lizzie turned to Astrid and lowered her face to hers. "Who's the creepy one with the hat? Ciel brings such strange figures into this house."

"He's um…" Astrid hesitated, "He's a…close friend."

Lizzie's eyes went wide and her lips broke into a grin. "A romantic close friend?"

Astrid could feel the blush on her cheeks and she hesitated again, "Um, well,"

"Ah!" Lizzie clapped her hands. "I'm so happy for you. Even a maid deserves love. Although, he doesn't look like much. What does he do?"

"He's a…uh..an Undertaker."

Lizzie's happy smile faded. She seemed disenchanted. "Well, that seems rather grim for me. But if he makes you happy then I'm absolutely in love with it! I could dream about romance all day." She sighed.

Astrid nodded politely.

"It's so nice of Ciel to lend you this room while you're sick, don't you think?"

"Yes, he's a very kind Master." She told her.

"He acts very tough, but he's kind behind all that." Elizabeth smiled sadly. "I just wish he showed it a bit more."

"I'm sure he'll grow into it, my lady." Astrid assured her.

"Well, in any case, as soon as Sebastian brings up your tea, I'll make sure no one bothers you so you can get some sleep."

"Oh, thank you, my lady."

She knew Lady Elizabeth was just trying to help, but that was the last thing Astrid wanted. After everything that had happened, the last thing she wanted was to be alone. And she could have sworn she heard Adrian say he was going to be the one to bring up her tea. Either way, Sebastian or Adrian, she hoped she could sneak a few words before they left.

It was, in fact, Sebastian who returned to the room with the tea. Elizabeth stood up happily, heading to the door. "Is Ciel in his study?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Ok. Get some rest, and feel better!" She called to Astrid. "Sebastian, close the door when you've finished."

He nodded and Elizabeth closed the door behind her.

Astrid exhaled, grateful that Elizabeth was now gone. "I'm not tired." She insisted to Sebastian.

"I can't imagine why you would be." He replied.

"Sebastian." She breathed, somewhat shyly.

"Would you…would you mind staying? I don't want to be alone."

Sebastian's eyes widened and his lips formed a smile. "I don't think that'd suit well with your reaper."

Her eyes widened in turn. "Oh, no. No I didn't mean it like that-"

Sebastian set the tea down, and walked over to her, catching her chin in his hand. "Then what did you mean, Miss Astrid?" he asked seductively.

Astrid couldn't explain it, but she could tell from his scent that he wasn't being serious or lustful. He was merely teasing. She turned her head, breaking free of his hold.

Sebastian sighed. "Well that lost its amusement quickly. I suppose you could smell my intentions, yes?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes…it's so bizarre…"

Sebastian smirked. "I'll call for your Reaper."

"Wait!" she said, nearly reaching out to him.

He looked at her curiously.

She bit her lip. "There's something I've been meaning to ask…"

"Yes?"

"I know demons probably can't…maybe it's a stupid question…"

"Astrid."

Her head shot up, looking at him.

"Just ask."

She nodded. "Um. I was wondering, since I'm still partially human…would I be able to have children?"

"You could, with another human or half demon." He replied easily.

"Oh." She said.

Sebastian sighed. "Even as a human your reaper couldn't bless you with something like that. They take lives, they don't give them."

She blinked a few times and nodded. "Right. Of course. Thank you."

"I'll send him up." He told her, exiting the room.

She let out a deep breath. Too much was happening in too short a time. She played numbly with the sheets, trying to figure everything out.

As soon as Adrian entered the room, she relaxed. "Hey." She smiled.

He smiled back, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "The Earl has allowed me to stay the night."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Not in this room, of course."

She blushed. "No, of course not."

"Heehee," he poked her cheek, "The disappointment in your voice does me in, dearie." He whined.

She reached for his hands and took them in her own. "I'm not tired yet, but will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, dearest," he cocked his head to the side, "but you really should try and sleep."

She winced. "I'm…scared."

He caressed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "You've nothing to be frightened of."

Her lashes fluttered. "I know…it's just…been quite a day…"

He brought her face to his and kissed her sweetly. "I'm here, love."

Her heart began to beat furiously against her chest. "Will you hug me?"

He fell into the bed, pulling her down with him, and held her up against his chest, covering her face completely with his thick robes. "Like this?"

Giggles erupted from the half-demoness. "You're squishing me!"

"Is that not comfortable? Heehee!" his fingers trailed teasingly across her back and then down to her sides, tickling her.

She squirmed, laughing, getting lost in his robes. "Adrian!" she gasped, "Adrian stop! It tickles!" she squealed with laughter.

Adrian chuckled deeply, momentarily stopping his gleeful torture, and held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "You scared me, woman." His fingers brushed her hair, combing it out of her eyes.

She reached up to part his bangs, and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry." She told him. "But I don't plan on leaving you any time soon."

"Sign a contract with me." He breathed into her ear.

She gasped. "Adrian-"

"It's the only way I can ensure your safety."

Her heart swelled just then. There was no better feeling in the world than knowing Adrian wanted to protect her. That he loved her, just as much as she loved him. She bit her lip and nodded. "Ok," she smiled, "I'll do it for you."

He kissed her forehead.

"But," she breathed, "I'm going to need a few days. To figure everything out."

"As you wish, darling." He nuzzled her and kissed her forehead again. She smiled and let her eyes flutter closed. He had always smelled good, but now she could smell his everything. His love for her. His anxiousness. The fear and the worry he felt for her. And it was almost as though his original scent had intensified, so she allowed herself to drown in it, falling easily into sleep.

"How is she?" Ciel demanded.

"Sleeping soundly, hehe. She'll be out all night."

"Good. Sebastian, will you show Undertaker to his room?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Earl Phantomhive." Adrian said.

"Yes?"

"I appreciate everything you're doing, for her."

Ciel looked annoyed. "She's my head maid. I can't be short of staff." He replied easily.

"Heehee. Cold as ever." He chastised.

Adrian followed Sebastian out of the room and down the hall to where he would be sleeping.

"I feel the need to warn you, that I won't tolerate my young master losing sleep."

"Hm? I don't know what that has to do with me."

"You know quite well what I mean, Undertaker. Astrid is still a lady. To have her open her door for a man puts her in a questionable position."

Adrian laughed happily. "She won't be opening her door tonight, Demon."

Sebastian looked at him doubtfully, but opened the door to his room anyway.

"Please, enjoy the Phantomhive hospitality. If there is anything I can do to make your stay more pleasurable, let me know." He said it all with a bow.

"How courteous hehe. A demon at my beck and call, how very amusing."

"I'm sure it is." Sebastian shot him a smile that was not at all friendly.

Adrian entered his room, letting Sebastian close the door, and fell into the large bed, resting his head in his hands. He'd just have to wait patiently until he could see Astrid again. The Demon hadn't said anything about him opening the door for her…

...

Sebastian Michaelis was one hell of a butler. Therefore it was only sensible that he be prepared for any and all outcomes. And since the disgusting excuse of a reaper had been permitted to spend the night, Sebastian would have to take a few necessary precautions. He couldn't, after all, have his Young Master's sleep be interrupted by…

Well. Ciel was just a child, after all. It would be most inappropriate. Sebastian didn't quite understand the appeal of the reaper, especially now that Miss Astrid was part demon, but it wasn't his place, nor did he care. Although, even he had to admit; her newly acquired feline qualities did make her more…appealing.

Nonetheless his priority was to his Master, and so when the house had retired, and he had finished his rounds, he took care to muffle his master's ears and even handled the servants for good measure. No sooner had he finished, that he heard the mewling gasps of a cat in heat. Sebastian smiled wryly to himself, before blowing out the candelabra he held in his hand. This would be an interesting night.

Adrian shook off his heavy robes and tossed them onto the bed. He took off his various belts and threw them on top of his robes. He took a look at his grey sash, and decided to put that back on…just in case. He was left in his black shirt and pants, and his grey sash which he wore across his chest. He looked rather plain, but it would be easier to move about the manor this way. He opened his door a crack, making sure the demon wasn't around to get into his way. He slid down the halls and slipped into Astrid's room easily, finding her moaning in her sleep. She had a fistful of the bedsheets clenched in both her hands and her face was locked in a grimace, but she didn't quite look like she was in pain. He smirked, and took off his boots quietly, setting them down silently by the door. He made his way over to the bed and bent down to kiss her on the lips. She woke up with a gasp.

"Were you dreaming of me, dearie?"

"Adrian!" she breathed, looking around with sleepy confusion, "What time is it?"

"Late enough." He replied easily, climbing into bed with her.

She snuggled into him, inhaling deeply. Her eyes widened. She could smell his mixture of lust and love. It seemed to be dripping from him. "Adrian," she breathed.

"Mmm?"

"You're…I mean…"

He looked at her curiously before giggling. "What's the trouble, dearie?"

She blushed, "You just…smell like…"

Adrian smirked and pecked her lips, "You can pick up quite a bit with that new nose, can't you?"

Her cheeks turned an ever darker shade of pink, his lustful scent intensifying as he looked at her.

He climbed over her, pressing his chest against hers. "You're stronger now too…" he nipped her neck playfully, "I wouldn't have to hold back…"

Her eyes widened. "You've been holding back?"

He grinned wickedly. "It wouldn't do to break you, dearest."

She bit her lip, rubbing her thighs. If he had been holding back all this time, then what on earth would it feel like if he thrusted into her with all his strength? Her blood rushed at the thought, and she found herself already shaking with want.

He licked her cheek, and the contact made her shiver.

"I'm going to ravage you slowly, dearest. Until you scratch me with your claws and beg."

Her breathing hitched as he looked at her. "A-Adrian?"

He kissed her deeply, and she moaned into him reflexively. He chuckled darkly, licking her cheek again. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." She breathed.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I," she hesitated, "I don't remember."

He bit her neck gently. "I can tell when you're lying." He sang.

She turned bright red. "Well…"

He peppered kisses across her neck.

"We were together…I've never had a dream like that before…"

He smiled widely as he kissed her, his tongue tracing her lips. "And what were we doing?" His fingers trickled down her sides and over her thighs, pushing up the fabric of her night gown.

She closed her eyes, unable to look at him, "What we always do…when we're together."

He trailed kisses to her ear, flicking her earlobe with his tongue, and with his fingers he pinched the inside of her thigh.

She let out a soft yelp.

He brought his face back over to her, a few stray strands of his grey locks falling on either side of her face. His predatory eyes were visible to her, and it made her heart pound.

"Shall we try something new?"

Her plain brown eyes flashed hot pink, and Adrian inhaled sharply, staring at her in awe.

"W-what?"

He pecked her lips. "You really are a demon…" his voice was particularly husky.

"I felt my blood rush, just now." She confessed.

He giggled, "Your eyes changed color."

"Really?"

He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. "Really."

"What color?"

"Almost red. The color of excited blood, dearest."

She bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. "Well…I am excited."

Undertaker smiled down at the small girl below him, and sat up to undo his sash. "Do you trust me, love?"

"Of course."

"Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, taking in anxious breaths as she waited to see what Adrian would do.

"Sit up." He whispered.

She did as she was told, and soon enough felt a soft fabric covering her eyes. She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Blindfolding you." He said easily.

"Blindfold?"

He tied the cloth tightly around her head, securing it in place. "Your senses have sharpened, so this will be fun, heehee."

Nothing had happened, and already her heart was pounding.

"Now, dearie," he breathed into her ear, and she shivered, "Make those sounds I like so much."

"Wha-"

He bit on her neck and she whimpered, nearly caving into him. He licked the wound, his warm tongue sending little bursts of electricity to run through her. Worst of all she could sense his lust, and it seemed to be giving her a strange sort of energy.

She still sat upright as his hands pinned her fists down against the mattress. He tugged on her ear with his teeth. "Louder."

"They'll hear…" she whispered.

He bit her cheek playfully. "Don't you trust me, love?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then do as I say."

He said it darkly, making her heart jump with new excitement.

He began to suck her neck, and she couldn't help but moan, knowing for a fact that he was leaving his mark on her. Just when she thought he'd had enough, he moved on to a new spot, leaving a new mark. She had to press her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure he was building up in her. All of this with just a few bites to her neck?

He moved yet again, tightening his grip on her wrists, his tongue tracing the front of her throat. She inhaled sharply. If he bit down it would hurt, she was almost sure. She hadn't ever felt so vulnerable before. His teeth grazed over the sensitive skin but he didn't bite down until he got to the very bottom, where her chest met her throat.

She yelped in pain and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her skin closer to his lips. He nibbled the delicate flesh, and she began to feel dizzy in the best way. If he continued like this he'd be sure to draw blood. But...it felt...good.

"A-Adrian." She had intended to stop him, but as he continued to suck his name came out as a moan.

"Heehee…" he licked her once more, "That's good, love." He caught her chin in his hand and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip. "You're trembling, dearie."

She let out a shaky breath. She couldn't help it. He had hit every weak spot on her neck, and the warmth between her thighs was turning into an ache. And his lust…it smelled so strongly that she could very nearly taste it.

She could feel him begin to fumble with the strings of her nightgown, but he was taking extra care to not touch her skin. The anticipation was killing her.

She took advantage of the fact that he no longer had a hold on her wrists and reached out to try and hold his face. "Adrian-"

He held her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them. "You're so impatient…"

"Can you blame me?"

The mattress shifted, and she could feel his breath on her ear. "Don't make me tie up your hands too, dearie."

She tensed up as her heart began to beat furiously against her chest. She bit her lip, shaking her head. If her hands were tied up she wouldn't be able to touch him, and for some reason, she didn't think she'd be able to handle that.

He licked her, flicking his tongue, murmuring the words "Good girl."

He tugged at the fabric of her dress, and it slid past her shoulders easily, bunching up at the edge of her hips. His long nails trailed down her stomach, tantalizing her skin and leaving goosebumps. He pushed her down gently, so that she was face up on the bed.

She gasped softly, as his hands began to massage her breasts.

"Mmm…"

As the sound escaped her lips he stopped, pulling away so that only his nails teased her skin, running over her hardened nipples.

She bucked her hips involuntarily. "Adrian."

"Shh." He chastised sharply, pinching her nipples, and she yelped.

He gave a wicked grin, though she couldn't see it.

As she felt his tongue touch her skin, her breathing became ragged, coming out in uneven pants. He dragged his tongue between her breasts, before moving over and suckling gently. It wasn't anywhere near good enough to satiate her. He was building her up, coaxing her, and it was torture. Complete and absolute torture.

She clenched her teeth. He really had gotten a bit too good at this. No doubt it was a result of the way he'd memorized her body. She felt him tug at her dress, and she was going to lift her hips to help him get it off, but with another strong tug, she heard the fabric rip.

"Adrian!"

He kissed her to silence her. "You won't be needing it."

His warm hands squeezed her sides, before his nails trickled down her thighs, and his fingers slipped in between her folds.

Her back arched, and she clenched the sheets.

Again he couldn't contain his wry smile as he lowered his face to her thighs, biting softly and then sucking her flesh. He watched her reactions, reveling in them, wondering just how much longer his treasure would be able to hold out. The poor thing was absolutely dripping. He couldn't help himself; he ran his tongue over her juices, lapping them up.

She moaned, her hands fumbling to find his hair, and once they did, they tugged roughly. He smiled into her skin, kissing her sex, and then pried her hands away from him. He pinned her wrists on either side of her waist, as he continued to lap her up, her sweet juices flowing just for him.

The scent was overwhelming. He began to wonder if he would be able to hold out.

He slid his tongue in and shrieked, her thighs squeezing his face, her hips bucking into him desperately.

"A-Adrian…p-please…"

He smacked his lips together, swallowing her sweetness, "Heehee…good, love. Beg."

Astrid was falling into a dizzying bliss. She was sort of thankful for the sash that covered her eyes, because she just knew he was staring at her with those wolf-like eyes, and that alone was enough to take her over the edge.

He pulled away from her sweet spot and trailed kisses up her stomach and to her lips, so that she could taste herself. She moaned, wrapping her arms around him as his hips moved in circular motions against hers.

He held the back of her neck with one hand and the other slid down to pay attention to her slit. She gasped into his mouth.

"Need something, dearest?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Her lip trembled.

He nibbled her neck and she winced, the newly formed bruises making her skin extra sensitive.

His fingers continued to stroke her in irregular patterns, making her all the more desperate. She let out a sound that was a mix of cry and groan, and her fingers raked down his back. She felt a warm, thick liquid on her fingers. He grunted.

She gasped. Had she made him bleed? "I'm sorry-"

She was cut off by the sound of his laughter, as he peppered her face with kisses. "That'll do love. Now tell me what you want."

"I want you." Her voice was raspy, and she realized she had somehow managed to tangle her legs with his.

He bit her cheek. "Ask politely."

She winced, losing the last bit of patience she had left. "Mr. Undertaker, please break me." She tried to say it in as sweet a voice as she could manage.

Adrian licked his lips. She had never been this blunt. She must be completely raving, he thought. He kissed her deeply as he began to undress himself. She drew her tongue across his lips and he groaned, pressing himself even tighter against her. Having her blindfolded and trembling beneath him was setting him off.

With the last of his clothing removed, he positioned himself at her entrance, kneeling above her. But something was wrong. He needed to see her eyes: the flowing anticipation they held, and the way the lust rushed over them as he pushed himself inside.

He pressed himself in, but just barely, and she gasped, her mouthing opening. She wriggled when he didn't move.

"Adrian," she pleaded, "No more teasing."

He pulled off the sash as he pushed himself all the way into her, watching her face contort in twisted pleasure.

Her voice rolled out like a wave, her 'ahs' rising and falling as he thrusted. Without thinking she grabbed his hair, tugging harshly and pulling him to her. She kissed him fiercely, engulfed in passion.

He giggled into her lips. "Feisty kitty."

Her cheeks flushed as embarrassment washed over her.

He sighed, cupping her cheeks. "So beautiful…"

He pumped harder just then, and her back arched as she yelped in response. She gripped his shoulders, trying her hardest not to dig her nails too deeply into his skin.

She loved him, and he felt wonderful, but as the scent of his lust compounded with hers, it wasn't enough. She needed to feel more.

"D-Deeper…" she whimpered.

His eyes went wide as he stared at his delicate lover. He stopped moving. "What?"

"Deeper…" she mewled, trying to scratch his arms, as her body began to shake, "P-Please."

Adrian pulled out of her, and with otherworldly strength yanked her away from the bed. He led her around to the edge, and turned her so that she was facing the same direction as he.

"Adrian-"

He bent her over roughly, nearly shoving her entire face into the mattress.

"Hold on tightly to the bedpost," he growled, rubbing his member against her wet folds. She moaned.

"Don't let go." He ordered.

She held on tightly, bracing herself, but nothing could have prepared her for when he entered her. She cried out, a pleasure induced scream emanating from the depths of her throat.

Adrian released his own deep growl as he pulled out and pushed back in just as quickly, earning him another scream. He chuckled, pressing his chest against her back as he reached for the sash, expertly hooking it around her mouth but tying it clumsily at the back of head, his lust clouding his mind. He bit her shoulder before he stood back up, gripping her hips and thrusting into her roughly, her screams muted by the sash.

She had never before felt so much of him all at once. With every stroke he hit the very depths of her body, making her legs quiver in response. Jolts of pleasure pulsed through her, reaching her fingertips and toes, making them curl despite the fact that she was standing. With every thrust he pushed out a moan, one she couldn't fully form because of the restraint around her mouth. Soon enough she started to see stars, his movements making her mind blur with pleasure, his scent sending her into a confused and hungry frenzy for more.

He slowed his pumps to lick her spine, causing goosebumps to spread across her skin. He noticed her legs start to shake.

"Adrian, Adrian, Adrian!" her voice was so desperate when it was muffled by the fabric, but yet it still managed to match against his thrusts. The way her raspy voice choked out his name was nearly enough to do him in.

She could hardly take it anymore. He was so thick and delicious inside her, the way he expertly hit the spot that made her vision hazy.

Adrian felt her walls begin to suck him in and he knew she was just on the edge of her bliss. He continued mercilessly, determined to make her fall to her knees in exhaustion.

She let out a sharp scream, despite the fabric blocking her mouth, and tossed her head back in pleasure, her knuckles white from grasping the bed post so tightly. Her legs shook and her knees buckled, but Adrian held her up so that he could pump his cream into his broken lover.

She trembled in his arms as he undid the sash, her pretty lips red from the strain of the bondage.

"Adrian…" she murmured.

"Oh, dearest." He pulled her into him, relaxing on the bed once more. "Where's that laughter I like so much?"

She giggled softly, murmuring and nuzzling into him drowsily. He smiled, kissing her forehead, and her giggles became louder.

"I think," she bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter, "You broke me."

"Heehee," he caressed her curves, holding her sweetly, so that their hearts could beat against each other, "Astrid." He breathed, nuzzling her face.

"Yes?"

He pushed his hair out of the way, so that he could look into her eyes properly.

"I love you."

He watched as her eyes flashed a light pink, a much softer color than before, and tears welled in her eyes, though she did not let them fall.

"I love you too." She whispered, melting into him.

He hugged her, tossing the covers over them so that they could sleep warmly.


	7. Chapter 7

Without even entering the room Sebastian knew exactly what had happened behind those doors last night. Well, besides the fact that he had heard the whole thing, of course. Not having to sleep led to some particularly interesting nights. But other than that, the door to Ms. Astrid's room reeked of sex.

He knocked on it, entering to wake her up. He half expected to find the Reaper in bed with her, but was surprised to see her alone. That was interesting. If he wasn't here then he had left. It was the only place in the manor that held his scent.

Astrid stirred and squeezed her eyes, stretching out her arms before fully waking up. She yawned and blinked, letting out a soft gasp as she saw Sebastian. "Oh!" She held the covers around herself, but then realized she was wearing a nightgown. When had that happened? She looked around, finding Adrian to be nowhere in sight. Where had he gone? But at least the room looked orderly enough. However, the sex that hung in the air was something she knew Sebastian could smell just as well as she. She cringed, clearing her throat. "Good morning, Sebastian."

"You'll be needing a bath." He said casually, a knowing smile on his face.

Her face went red. "Yes." She said awkwardly.

Sebastian sighed. "You've ruined the Master's furniture."

"W-What?"

He walked up to the end of the bed, scanning the bedpost. "There are claw marks all over the fine wood." Sebastian looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "An exciting night, Miss Astrid?"

She didn't know how she'd ever be able to look at Sebastian again. "I'll pay to have the furniture fixed," she blurted quickly, "And I'll be taking my bath now, so I'll meet you downstairs just as soon as I'm dressed."

Her face was burning, and her heart was beating furiously.

Sebastian replied with a curt nod. "You best hurry. We have a lot to do today."

"Yes, of course." She agreed, clearing her throat once again. Suddenly becoming very aware of how sore her body was.

"Oh, and," he turned around just as he was heading out the door, "you should know your Reaper is no longer here."

"O-Ok." She said.

As soon as he closed the door she let out a long sigh. That had been the most torturous three minutes of her life. She got out of bed, cringing as she noticed the claw marks on the post of the bed. She'd never be able to look Sebastian in the eyes ever again. She sighed, rubbing her head, making her way into the bath. She fixed herself quickly, adjusting her hair in her signature braid. She took a deep breath, eyeing herself in the mirror. She inhaled again, taking in every single scent around her. It was strange, and she still wasn't used to it. The ability to smell…everything. After a quick bath she got dressed. She dusted her dress off, freeing it of any stray wrinkles, and made her way downstairs to meet with Sebastian.

...

"Focus! Is this some sort of game to you?"

Astrid could only pant in reply. "It's not easy! You try doing all that in a dress!"

Sebastian only sighed. "A true demoness would be able to do it all no matter what her attire."

"Well I'm not a true demoness." She snapped rudely, nearly reaching her limit of Sebastian's rigorous training. They had been practicing honing her skills all morning. Everything from shooting guns, to hand to hand combat, to even tree climbing she had done. Anything anyone could think of, Sebastian had made Astrid do, and she was exhausted.

Sebastian sighed once more, putting his fingers to his forehead before walking over to her. He kneeled down to her ankles, and tore at the fabric. Astrid shrieked, but he just rolled his eyes as he stood back up to face her. "There, that should fix it." Astrid's face burned as she tried to hold the fabric across her exposed legs. Sebastian looked at her with a blank expression. "You should be free to move now. Please hurry, we must prepare the Master's dinner soon and we haven't even addressed your feline capacity."

"Yes but this is…" she struggled, the fabric doing very little to cover her thighs. Sebastian sighed once again. "I have no interest in you. Sexual or otherwise. Therefore there's no need to be embarrassed."

"I know that!" she blurted quickly, although it struck her as an odd sort of thing. She wondered if demons could be sexually attracted to anyone at all. Or maybe full demons were only attracted to full demons. And suddenly she found herself wondering if Sebastian had anyone in his life. No, she thought, probably not.

Astrid cleared her throat and readied her stance, jumping up and clinging onto a branch. "Remind me why we're doing this again?" she said through clenched teeth, trying her best to climb the large tree.

"Strength and agility," he replied simply, "You have nails. Use them to dig into the bark."

She did as she was told, finding it much easier once she began using her nails to her advantage. She kept going up and up and up, and before she knew it, she had reached the top. Her heart pounded against her chest. She had done it, and she was proud, but how was she supposed to get down?

"Jump." Sebastian called from down below.

"Are you crazy?" she shouted, "I'll break my legs!"

"Don't worry," with her improved vision she could see the wry smile that played on his lips, "Cats always land on their feet." She groaned, making sure she did so loud enough for him to hear, and closed her eyes as she jumped. When she hit the ground, her knees gave, and she tumbled forward, running head first into Sebastian's knees. He hardly even flinched. Again he rose his fingers to his temple. "Your human tendencies are beginning to irritate me."

"Well I'm still half human, how do you expect me to-"

"Yes. But you're also half demon."

She crossed her arms, getting rather annoyed herself.

Sebastian checked his pocket watch and quickly closed it, adjusting his vest. "That's enough for today. Tomorrow you will work on your shooting with Baldroy."

"Why not MeyRin?"

"I don't want her wasting time with an amateur like you."

She glared at him but conceded. "Fine. What about the whole…cat…thing."

He blinked. "That is entirely up to you. Nothing I say or do will help you hone that skill. That is, if you even have it to begin with."

Astrid nodded, feeling tired and somewhat inferior. To turn herself into a cat…what would that take, exactly? She shifted awkwardly in place, losing herself in thought.

"Astrid."

Her head snapped up, locking with Sebastian's burgundy eyes. "You should change. It would not be appropriate to have the master see you so disheveled."

Her cheeks burned. "No, of course not."

She headed towards her room and Sebastian said he would meet her in the kitchen. She needed to hurry so that she could help prepare dinner. As she climbed down the stairs to the servant's quarters, she realized that since her transformation, she hadn't gotten a minute to slow down or really think about what had happened. She opened the door to her room absent mindedly, letting it click closed behind her.

Isaac had…stabbed her. Not only that but he had shot her. He had tried to kill her. He would have succeeded…if not for…

Why? She couldn't piece it all together. Not so much the why, but the how. She had known him since birth. They had grown up together. They had even been in love, years ago. So much so that they were going to elope. He was going to leave everything…for her.

Had he never let it go? Perhaps he had just drowned himself in the past and was never able to let go of that initial childish love.

Love.

Could it be called that? To go to such extremes for love…

She shook her head. No. He had truly slipped into madness. Love didn't make you do things like that, did it? If he truly loved her, he wouldn't have tried to kill her. Or was it because he loved her so much, he rather see her dead than with someone else? Her stomach lurched. She felt sick. And she got the sudden need to have Adrian embrace her. She wondered where he had left to, so early in the morning. He hadn't woken her up to say goodbye. Perhaps he didn't want to disturb her sleep. She was pretty tired, after all.

As she slipped into a new dress she realized she hadn't even bothered to ask about Raquelle. How was she handling all of this? To find out your husband is a murderer, and then to find out he is dead…

Astrid began to feel terribly guilty. Not only was she the cause of ruin in Isaac's life, but in doing so she had ruined Raquelle's life as well. Even if the eloping had worked, she still would have ruined Raquelle's life. It seemed as though she was always only thinking of herself. She tried to steady her thoughts as she quickly redid her braid and rushed into the kitchen. Right now, her main focus was being the best maid the Phantomhive Manor had ever had. That was all she had to worry about. If she could just zone in on that one thing, then everything would be okay.

She entered the kitchen, and Sebastian instructed her to begin chopping vegetables.

No, things wouldn't be ok. She wasn't just a maid anymore. She was a half-demon. Her lover was a former Grim Reaper. She was living with a Demon, and her master would lose his soul once his contract with said demon was complete, whatever that might be. There was even the slim chance that she could turn into a cat, for God sakes.

No. Nothing was normal. Nothing would be ok.

"You're breathing quite rapidly." Sebastian noticed, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh," she laughed, waving it off, "It helps me think better."

Worst of all was the rising dread of guilt that she felt. There had to be some way to fix it. She needed to go talk to Raquelle. To apologize. She didn't think they would walk away friends, not even close, but she wanted to express her condolences. To apologize. To lose someone in so violent a manner…she couldn't even begin to imagine what that poor woman was going through. She didn't want to know.

And then there was Isaac. He was…he had been a large part of her life. He had always been, though she didn't want to dwell on it too much. Yes, he had done horrible things, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that the man who shot her, and the one she had grown up with were the same person. Wouldn't believe it. He had lost himself in madness.

She decided she would visit his grave. To say her final goodbyes. That is…if he had a grave to begin with. What had they done with the body?

The thought alone made her nauseated, and she tried not to think about it anymore. But the question kept nagging at her, and finally she put her knife down.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" he said, plating the Master's dinner.

"Isaac…what happened to him…after…" her voice trailed off, and she was unable to finish her question.

"Scotland Yard took care of the body. I believe they held a small funeral for him. The wife didn't want any more scandal."

"That's understandable…" she said absent mindedly, nodding.

After finishing her nightly rounds of the mansion, and pecking at her own dinner, Astrid retired to bed.

She sat on her bed, slowly undoing her braid, combing her fingers through her hair, still lost completely in thought. She needed to focus. She had almost spilled water on her master at dinner. But her dizzying thoughts wouldn't stop. She exhaled shakily. She shook her hair, letting the curls from her braid fall over her shoulders. This was her favorite part of the day. The hard work was finally over and she could relax, loosening her hair. It felt…free.

She stared down at her hands, her nails as black as night. She mind wandered back to her transformation. To all the strange animals. When she became the cat it was a similar feeling, being that free. What would it take, she wondered. It hadn't taken very much at all the first time. Maybe she just had to think like a cat.

Think…like…a cat.

She shook her head. This was stupid. How the hell did a cat think, anyway?

That is entirely up to you.

Ok, she thought. It was sort of embarrassing, considering she didn't know if this sort of configuration was even possible, but she was alone in her room right now, so the only one who would know would be her.

She stood up with a deep inhale, and smacked her hands together. She closed her eyes, and tried to remember that feeling, to encompass it. The free-ness of it all. She breathed in deeply through her nose and exhaled shakily through her mouth. It had been tingly, hadn't it? For a brief moment. And it was a sort of woosh type of thing, the way her body had compressed in such a way. She opened her eyes, finding herself still human.

She chastised herself. Focus.

She blocked out all else. She had to. There could be nothing more. She lost herself in the feel of it all, her body tingling more and more as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her hair began sticking to her neck, as though she were shrouded in sweat. It felt as though someone were squeezing her bones, and it was not as painless as she remembered. She was shaking, throbbing with pain, but she refused to open her eyes. What would she see when she opened them?

Finally, she realized she was on her hands and feet. Well, on all four paws. Slowly, she opened her eyes and screamed, seeing her furry paws in front of her. Only, of course, her scream came out as a mewl. She shook her head, scratching her ears with her paws. They were black. Ok, so she was a black cat. She could live with that. She felt something behind her flick and realized that it was her tail. She had never had a tail before.

Of course you haven't, idiot. Focus. She tried to tell herself.

It was a rather long tail, and she took pleasure in curling and uncurling it, swaying it around as she pleased. She inwardly giggled, turning her head so that she could look at it. Only, her tail was white. So, a black and white cat? She wondered what she looked like. She'd have to open her wardrobe to access her mirror. But she simply couldn't accomplish that in her current state. No matter, she thought. She could save that for a later time. She sat down, looking from the floor to her bed. Could she jump that high? Probably, right? She flicked her tail around some more, getting comfortable with this new form. She stood on all fours, crouching a bit before giving herself a small running start. And then, she leapt.

Oh, it was a glorious feeling. Almost equivalent to what flying must feel like. She did it multiple times, jumping from the bed to the floor and from the floor to the bed. She laughed again, feeling incredibly wonderful. But suddenly, she needed more.

She jumped back down, heading for her door. She nudged it with her head and it opened easily, since she hadn't closed it all the way before. He padded paws allowed her to quietly prowl through the manor, the carpeted floors feeling oh-so-soft between her claws.

She ran down the halls, enjoying how quickly she was able to bolt through the house. Though it was dark, she could see the clear outlines of nearly everything, and not once did she run into anything. It was unbelievable. Although she wasn't sure if her eyesight was attributed to her new demon talent or her cat-like abilities.

So strange, she thought as she ran, a demon cat.

Finally, she reached the main staircase, and her heart pumped with new excitement. She stopped dead center, sitting down and looking at how long the steps extended downwards. She was perfectly stretched as her eyes darted, her tail curling around her paws. She jumped once more, taking three steps at a time, reaching the bottom of the stairs faster than she had ever managed to accomplish as a human. She panted upon reaching the bottom, wishing she could have a glass of water. For a brief moment, she thought she could stay like this forever, and never be human again. But just then her heart began to pound, and she realized that that could never be. She'd miss Adrian too much.

She felt really tired suddenly, and her bones began to get heavy. She was breathing heavily, and realized that the cold floor was touching her skin. She had returned to being human. She lay there for a while, staring up at the ceiling, feeling too heavy to move. What if she fell asleep right here? She almost laughed. What would the others say, when they found her? It'd be an amusing sight, so early in the morning. With a fuzzy head, she sat up slowly, feeling incredibly thirsty, and trudged back to her room, her limbs feeling lanky and unbalanced.

Her stomach was uneasy, so she held onto it as she descended down the stairs that led to her room. Changing into a cat was easy, but returning to her human form was sort of unpleasant. She shut her door, collapsing onto bed, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be a long day, so she needed her rest. Shooting guns with Baldroy would be…interesting. She hoped they wouldn't destroy the Manor. Master Ciel would be most displeased. Her stomach lurched. She'd need to ask him for a temporary leave. So that she could visit his grave and pay her condolences to his wife. She wasn't sure how Ciel would feel about that. He had given her enough leniency as is. Nonetheless, she had to try. She reached over to her nightstand, and took a few sips of water. It was a welcomed reward, the water soothing her burning throat. After a few more sips, she curled up in bed, hugging the covers.

She was slowly slipping into sleep, but suddenly her hairs stood on end. She wasn't alone in the room. Could Sebastian be testing her again? But it didn't smell like Sebastian. If anything, it smelled like…but no, that was impossible. She had to be imagining—

"Adrian!"

His strong arms wrapped around her small frame. His lips brushed over her hair and he murmured in a low voice she had never heard before. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was just dozing off." She wrapped her hand around his and brought it to her lips, "What are you doing here?"

"Was it not you who asked me to spend every night with you?"

Her heart fluttered against her chest, and she held his arm all the tighter. Indeed she had asked him, but she had meant it sort of figuratively. She was glad, though, of course.

"Adrian," she tried to turn around so that she could face him, but he held her in place.

"Shh. Sleep, woman."

She smiled into her pillow and did as she was told, the scent of the man she loved coating her like a warm blanket. She wanted to tell him everything that had happened that day. That she really could turn into a cat and that she loved the feeling. That Sebastian was strict with training but she was progressing steadily. That she was so happy that he was here, because she was just starting to miss him. That she loved him. She wasn't quite sure if he was really there or not, since her mind was clouded with sleep, but his scent most definitely was. And that was something she would never complain about.

When she woke up that next morning, she was still in Adrian's arms. She yawned, stretching out her legs a bit, and he pulled her all the closer.

"You're so warm." He murmured.

She giggled. "How did you get in?" she asked, turning around so that she could finally see his face. It was covered by his hair, as usual, both nothing could hide the lopsided grin that spread across his lips. "The door, of course."

"But what about Sebastian? Nothing gets past him."

"Heehee," he poked her cheek with his nail, "We have a certain agreement, him and I."

She brushed his bangs out of his face. "An agreement?"

He kissed her, "Nothing for you to worry about dearie, hehe." He smiled.

She shook the thought away and clenched the front of his shirt, stealing another kiss from her lips. "I have so much to tell you."

He traced her lips with his tongue. "Tell me, then."

"I did it. I turned into a cat."

"Heehee. What an amusing thing that will be…" he dragged out, seemingly lost in thought.

"Also I…" she looked down, biting her lip. "I've decided I want to go pay my respects to both Isaac and Raquelle."

Adrian's strong hold on her dropped, and she felt her heart sink. His lips were a thin line, and his eyes weren't shining as they normally did.

"You want to see the grave of that despicable excuse for a human life?"

"Adrian. He was my friend."

"He tried to kill you. You'd be dead if-"

"I know," she breathed, "But that wasn't the same boy I grew up with. He was sick."

She had never seen such a disgusted expression on her lover's face. Her stomach lurched uncomfortably. She didn't want him to be angry with her, but this was something she had to do.

"Adrian-"

"I'm going with you."

She shook her head. "This is something I have to do on my own."

Adrian clenched his jaw. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go on your own? You almost died the last time you went into that house."

"Adrian-"

There was a knock at the door, and Sebastian entered. "I thought I smelled something utterly disgusting." He said, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Get out, Demon." Adrian ordered.

"I don't believe you have the authority to tell me so. Miss Astrid must get ready quickly. We have much to accomplish today."

Astrid sat up, "Yes of course."

Adrian grabbed her arm. "Don't do anything stupid. I'm not letting you go."

"Adrian," she tried to shake him off, embarrassed that Sebastian had to witness such a thing. Not to mention he had never used such a strict tone with her before. "There's no danger anymore," she insisted, "it will be fine. I just want-"

"No."

"Reaper," Sebastian stepped in, "She's a demon now. The lady can handle herself."

She didn't know how Sebastian always seemed to know what was going on. But it was a scary sort of skill, how omniscient he could be.

"Stay out of it, Demon." Adrian snapped, "She can still die. Don't act like you know the situation."

Sebastian scoffed bitterly. "Sign the contract then."

Both men turned to look at Astrid. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "R-Right now?"

Adrian tucked some hair behind her ear a bit sadly, standing up and walking past Sebastian.

"She's not ready yet." He said lowly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, he and Adrian exchanging looks that made Astrid feel uncomfortable.

"I-I'm ready." She blurted, looking at the two men.

They exchanged glances and looked at her.

"Don't do anything you don't want to." Adrian said gravely.

"It will be an eternal contract." Sebastian added.

She nodded slowly. "I know. I want to."

Sebastian sighed. "Please hurry up Miss Astrid. Our Earl will be waking up soon." he said, ignoring her comment completely. Then turning to Adrian, said, "Reaper, kindly exit the premises so that my master does not have to accommodate an unsightly figure such as yourself."

Adrian glared at Sebastian but nodded. "Tonight then. I'll be back, Astrid."

She exhaled shakily, and managed to give him a weak smile. He walked over to her, his heavy boots clanking against the wooden floor. He bent over to kiss her cheek, and then excused himself. Sebastian bowed before leaving the room, closing the door to let Astrid get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Shooting with Baldroy was terrifying, to say the least. And painful.

"Keep it close to your body or you'll feel it in the morning!"

He was so loud. And with her acute ears she could hear him all the more. "R-Right!" she nodded, trying to hold the gun correctly. It felt awkward in her arms. It's weight wasn't so much of a problem; it definitely would have been before her transformation, but now it may as well have been a feather. Perhaps the main problem was the size and shape of it. She felt so small in comparison. But that was silly. MeyRin handled these too, after all. And if MeyRin could do it…

"Both eyes open!" He boomed.

"Sorry!"

"How the hell are you gonna hit the target if you're already making it harder on yourself?"

She didn't know the answer to that. Even with one eye closed, she was convinced she could see more accurately than Baldroy. Farther, sharper, better. But she opened both eyes as she was told. With shaking hands she pulled the trigger, only to have the gun kick her back, one of her legs lifting high up into the air. Baldroy burst out laughing. "The hell was that? You're like a damn baby bird."

He snatched the gun away, moving his toothpick to the other side of his mouth with his tongue. "Like this. Feet a good distance apart. Hey, you watching? Good length apart, steady yourself. Inhale. On the exhale, you shoot!" he pulled the trigger as he said so, hitting the target's bullseye easily.

Astrid watched in awe. How did someone get so good at this? And she heard MeyRin was an ever better shot. She didn't know how, exactly. The poor thing was so hopelessly clumsy. Maybe she was calmer with a gun in her hands.

She took the gun from Baldroy once more, and positioned herself as she had observed him do.

Inhale, exhale.

She shot, but it failed to hit the target. The recoil, however, was not as strong as it had been previously. So she was improving. She smiled to herself.

"The hell was that?"

"I didn't fly up this time! Did you see?"

"You didn't even hit it! Not a damn scratch!"

She smiled nervously, "Ah, well, I'll get there?"

He twirled his toothpick around. "I don't get why Sebastian's making you do this. You're clearly not-"

"We're Phantomhive servants aren't we? We have to protect this manor no matter what. Protect our master no matter what. I don't want to be useless."

Baldroy chuckled, and fanned his hand at her, "All right all right. Let's put that fire to good use, yeah? Hit the target."

She gave a firm nod, and brought the gun up to her cheek once more. She tried to remember everything he had said. Feet a good distance, steady yourself. Inhale. Match the target to the tip of the gun…

Exhaling shakily, she pulled the trigger in one swift motion, the bullet running straight through the center of the target. She couldn't help the excited 'eeep!' that left her mouth as she jumped, throwing her arms up in a victory "v."

"Did you see that?!" Her mouth was a wide grin, her eyes sparkling with pride.

Baldroy whistled, rubbing the edge of his neck, "Nicely done."

They went a few more rounds, taking up most of the morning and into the afternoon, before Baldroy decided to switch from rifles to handguns.

"I never thought guns could be so heavy," she murmured, tossing it over, getting used to the feel of it in her hand.

"It's the weight of a life," Baldroy replied easily, "Or at least, potentially." He grinned widely at her.

She nodded seriously. She knew that all of this training was just a precaution, but when or if it came down to it, would she be able to kill someone? It seemed to be a no-brainer for everyone she was involved with. Baldroy had fought in war, she didn't know the details but MeyRin had been some sort of…assassin, Sebastian—

Well he certainly wouldn't have any trouble with it. He was a demon for goodness sakes. Master Ciel could also be quite unforgiving. She wasn't sure if he himself would do anyone harm, but he certainly held no mercy when it came to ordering executions.

And then came her beloved Adrian. She nearly laughed. Death had been his whole reason for living. It was such a strange thing. She still couldn't fully wrap her mind around it.

"Oy! Focus!"

"Right!"

Baldroy could be a tough teacher. She was hoping he'd go a little easy on her, but as they persisted on, she started to realize that it simply wouldn't be that way.

After experimenting with various types of guns all day, the only thing Astrid wanted was a break. She didn't want to check on her shoulders and arms; she knew they'd be littered with various bruises. She understood why Sebastian seemed to stick with knives. Maybe she should do the same. With her new demonic abilities she'd be able to have a sharp aim. But…if this gun escapade meant anything…then maybe automatically and instinctively hitting a target was something only full demons could do. There were still moments when she still missed.

If one were to ask Astrid if she thought she was a demon, she would reply with a curt 'no.' There was nothing about herself that she deemed as very 'demonic.' Other than the whole cat situation of course. But even that was more witch-like than anything else. Did witches even exist, she wondered? It all made her head hurt. She couldn't help but wonder if there was some sort of underworld hierarchy that she'd have to be sworn into at some point or another. Like registering to be a citizen. She cringed. That was probably a stupid thought to be having. But things had to be kept in check somehow, right? Or people would be switching into demons all willy-nilly. Again, she wondered just how much was possible, staring at her opaque nails.

How did things stay in order? Was it some weird combination of checks and balances? If there were demons then that meant there had to be angels right? Reapers obviously existed. And she guessed that if all that was a reality, then vampires, witches and gods weren't so far-fetched. She wanted to ask Sebastian, but, suddenly he seemed more intimidating than usual. And she didn't want to bother him with mundane questions like these. Maybe one of these days she'd ask Adrian. Hopefully he'd answer in a straight forward way, though she doubted that would be the case. He did love his riddles, her lover.

Thinking of him, she almost didn't notice the smile that had creeped onto her face. Her heart began to pound erratically. After tonight…she and he would be…

Bound. Eternally. Adrian and Sebastian made it sound so easy. 'Oh just sign the contract, you'll be immortal.' Did she even want that? She bit her lip. She didn't know. The only thing she knew for sure was that she wanted to be with Adrian for as long as possible. And being bound to him for all eternity seemed to cover that. What on earth did a demonic contract consist of in the first place? Did they sign in blood? Probably. She could see Sebastian pulling out some sort of ancient pen and pricking her finger with it. She shivered. Part of her wanted to shift into her feline form and avoid the subject altogether. Run away, never look back.

With these thoughts in her mind, it only made it all the harder to take aim. Having a mind that wandered this much was certainly a curse. But it was all she could do to not feel horribly anxious about tonight. This certainly wasn't something she should do with any doubts in her mind. With the gun right by her cheek, she watched as the bullet left the barrel and hit the paper Baldroy had set up against some stacks of hay.

The exhale left her lips, feeling incredibly confident.

No, she thought, I have no doubts.

The source of her anxiousness was not her own, but rather she was worried about Adrian. Was he truly ok with all of this? It had been made quite clear that reapers and demons did not get along. For him to be with one…didn't that break any rules? Would it really be fine?

Not to mention that this was eternity they were talking about. It was a nearly impossible thing to wrap one's head around.

"Hey! Slow down!"

Astrid blinked rapidly, lowering the gun.

"Geez!" Baldroy snatched the gun away from her. "The hell happen to you? You used up all the rounds!"

Astrid blinked some more, looking down at her hands, which were red and shaking. "I'm…sorry." She breathed.

"Maybe that's enough for today." He suggested.

She closed her hands into fists and agreed silently, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"That was crazy," Baldroy said, tossing the shotgun over his shoulder as they headed back towards the mansion, "You almost looked like MeyRin, hitting them all. But you were way out of it. It was like you were somewhere else."

"I guess I was just lost in thought…" she murmured.

"Perfect aim while lost in thought? Doubt it."

She blinked and glanced up at him curiously, "Perfect aim?"

"Sure, couldn't you tell? How'd you do that?"

She thought a bit, wondering if it had something to do with muscle memory. Had her body simply moved without her knowing? Perhaps the demon half had taken over, and without her human hesitation to get in the way, she had hit the target every time.

"I don't know. Lucky shot I guess?" She smiled nervously, trying to avoid Baldroy's doubtful look.

"Guess you're just a fast learner," he said, ruffling her hair, and letting it go.

She exhaled, glad he had nothing more to say about the topic, and followed him into the mansion, helping him put away the weaponry.

Once finished, she was summoned by the Earl, and went to wash up before presenting herself to him. Quickly, she made her way to the doors of his study, and knocked politely before announcing herself and stepping in.

"You wished to see me, my lord?"

Ciel stirred his tea, which Astrid assumed Sebastian had just brought, since the cup was still steaming. They must have just missed each other. Ciel nodded and motioned her to come closer, "Please, sit down."

Taking her seat across from him, she waited for her young master to speak. "Sebastian informs me you will sign a contract."

"That's correct, my lord."

"And you're aware of the consequences?"

She bowed her head, "Yes, Young Master."

Ciel calmly sipped his tea. "Are you unhappy here?"

She glanced up at him curiously, shaking her head, "No, of course not."

"Then you will continue to serve the Phantomhive name?"

"If you will allow it, sir."

Ciel nodded briefly, "With your new abilities I intend for you to join Sebastian and I in fulfilling the Queen's requests. Having two demons will be more of an advantage."

"As you wish, my lord."

"Astrid." His voice was stern, "You need to understand just exactly what a contract of this nature entails. Do you truly care for the Undertaker?"

She blushed, unable to react in any other way, "I do, my lord."

Ciel folded his hands, resting his chin on them, "Very well then. If it is what you desire then I have no wish to stop you. However, you will continue to live here for the time being. It would be inconvenient for you to be elsewhere. I will be gone soon enough, and then you may do as you please."

"G-Gone?"

Ciel glanced at her, before pointing to his eyepatch, "I must fulfill my end of the bargain."

She nodded her head rather grimly, wondering how this young boy of thirteen could say something of such severity so simply. "Yes. Yes, of course."

"It has also been brought to my attention that you wish to visit the grave of Isaac Turner."

Astrid nodded sheepishly.

"You are aware that he is the man who tried to kill you?" He slowly took another sip of his tea.

"I am."

"Why visit the grave of a man as pitiful as that?"

She inhaled, giving herself courage to speak, "Because he was not always that way, young master. I've known him since infancy, and I know that-"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow it."

"M-My lord?"

"There is an incredible amount of attention on the Turner family at the moment. I do not want it associated with the Phantomhive name. Once things have settled down, and if you still so wish, I will grant you a single day."

"Thank you, my lord."

"You should know that the wife resents you."

"I had assumed so." She admitted.

"And still, you'll go see her?"

"I need to make amends, my lord."

Ciel rested his cheek against his knuckles, "What's done is done. Nothing can change the past. I suggest you learn that quickly," then, waving his hand, "You may go."

Astrid bowed her head, and excused herself, thanking her master before leaving the room.

Her heart was thumping, and her hands itched. She didn't know why she was feeling so horribly stressed. Master Ciel always spoke so confidently, with so much purpose in his voice. She wondered how he accomplished it, at such a young age. Though in awe of him, it also made her terribly nauseous. The moment she left her master's study she felt so sick. And before she knew it, her body began to shake uncontrollably. She leaned against the wall, trying to steady herself, but she couldn't see straight. Her vision was blurring, light dimming and then sharpening in confusing patterns. Her hair was sticking to the back of her neck, and she could smell the intense scent of sweat her body was exuding. She fell to the floor in an awkward tumble, her muscles on fire, her limbs feeling as though each one were being broken, a grisly crunching noise audible as her bones grinded together.

Astrid nearly blacked out from the pain, her head feeling heavy. When she dared to open her eyes, she knew instantly that she was now a cat. The way she perceived the world as a cat was indescribable, and incomparable to her human form. With the pain now virtually gone, she was no longer anxious. In fact, she was incredibly calm.

But her paws were still itching. She needed to run. Without stopping to think twice, she dashed down the Manor, slipping out easily, leaping out into the garden.

She ran straight through, not bothering to waste time admiring the flowers or scenery or any of it. Right now she just needed to go. She needed to fly again. To go faster and faster until it felt like her paws were no longer touching the ground.

It was a wonderful feeling. She could feel a certain dryness at the back of her throat and yet it didn't bother her. She just knew she had to keep going. The cool air hit her face, ruffled her fur, made her feel alive. She lunged forward a few times, taking long leaps in between her short sprints. That was her favorite part. That was when she felt closest to the sky, despite being so low on the ground.

She had decided to follow the main road, and would have kept going, but she heard and could feel the unsettling of the earth beneath her as footsteps approached. She stopped, panting, listening to the stranger, her ears flicking about. Though still far away, from the overall aura the person gave off, she could sense that it was a man.

She was just about to turn back, when she caught the unmistakable scent. It wasn't just any man. She sat up perfectly straight, her tail curling around her paws playfully.

As Adrian strode up the road, he noticed the curious cat instantly.

"Oh? Hehe, what do we have here?"

"Meow."

Adrian crouched down, scratching the back of her ears with his long black nails. She shivered, purring in pleasure, her fur sticking up. He giggled as she moved her head, so that he would scratch in the spot that felt best. Astrid was in pure bliss.

The situation in itself was rather amusing. She wondered if Adrian knew that it was truly her. Although right now, his scratches were too good for her to focus on anything else. She fell onto her back, letting him tickle her tummy, his fingers running up and down as she stretched out. Her lips curling happily while she pawed playfully at his hands.

He let his fingers hover over her mouth and she licked them happily, reveling in his taste. It was all just so him.

"Heehee, I hope you don't do this to all the men that cross your path, dearest."

Her ears twitched, perking up upon hearing his voice. It sounded particularly deep; she didn't know if it was because of her new ears or because he was making it purposely husky. She sat up again, perfectly erect, her tail flicking behind her, while she cocked her head at him. Perhaps he had guessed it. Still, she wondered how he had managed to figure out that it was her.

He scratched just under her chin, and she lifted it to allow him better access, mewling in appreciation.

Suddenly, her body began to shake, and it felt almost as though she were slipping out of her skin. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but not painful, until she became unable to breathe. It was almost as though someone had a hold of her chest, and refused to let go. She let out a sharp scream, realizing she was somewhere in between human and feline, and with a dizzying rush, she lay panting on the ground, desperately trying to fill her lungs.

Within moments, a black coat draped over her shoulders, and she was met with emerald eyes.

"That looked painful, dearest."

She cleared her throat, shaking her head, but quickly stopped, finding her head to be pounding. She groaned, bringing a hand up to her head, "It wasn't…so bad." She exhaled, trying to steady her breathing, "Turning into a cat is much worse."

He stared at her with those curious green eyes, not saying anything.

"I'm sure it'll become easier with time." She assured him.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. Relief washed over her. When he pulled away, she asked, "What were you doing out here? What about your shop?"

"Too see you, of course," he took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, "Or did you forget about tonight? Hehe naughty~"

She reddened at his words. "Of course not. But-" She stopped herself. It was almost nightfall. The sun was nearly finished setting behind them. When had it gotten so late?

"Losing track of time, love?"

She giggled at herself, "I suppose I must have."

"Shall I escort you to the Manor, milady?"

Her lips cracked into a smile, and she nodded, linking her arm through his as he helped her up. She staggered a bit, but he had a strong hold on her, not letting her go.

"Thank you, Adrian."

He hummed thoughtfully, "What were you doing out here?"

She blinked, looking up at him, "Me? I'm not quite sure to be honest. I had just finished speaking with the Young Master, when it came over me. Almost like a fever. Before I knew it I was out here. I hope I'll grow to have better control over it."

He stayed silent as they walked, his stare fixed on the ground ahead. She bit her lip nervously. She knew he was deep in thought. And that something was troubling him. His scent was heavy with worry.

"Is everything all right?" she asked hesitantly.

He wrapped his arm around her, flashing her a grin, "Don't trouble your head thinking so hard," he pulled her closer to him, "Come. After this, I can ensure your safety."

"Adrian," she stopped, "I know you're doing this for me, and truly it makes me happy, but-"

"Ah-ah-ah," he wagged his finger at her, "There you go again, thin-king~"

She sighed, "It's quite a big decision…"

"One I've already made." He said, waving the topic away easily.

She took a deep breath, wishing he wouldn't say such serious things so easily. "I won't visit Isaac."

He glanced at her, squeezing her hand, "Change of heart, dearest?"

She shook her head, squeezing his hand back, "Not exactly. The Earl has forbidden it, until the talk of the scandal dies down."

"I see." He said coldly. Dropping his hold of her hand, he turned to look at her, brushing away his bangs so that she could see him properly. "Do you want this contract?"

"Y-Yes." She replied instantly.

He cupped her chin in his hand, turning her head from side to side, examining her the way he had that first day. His eyes sparkled in the fading light.

"I wonder…" he giggled, dropping his hold to brush a few stray locks of her hair behind her ear, "What thoughts are spinning through my treasure's head."

She blushed lightly, averting her gaze, finding his eyes piercing. "I…I do want this. I'm just nervous. I used to be human. A-And forever is such a long time, I just hope I'll be able to…" she swallowed awkwardly, not sure if she should finish her sentence, "I just hope you'll be happy…with me…"

He went silent for a bit, before tracing the curve of her cheek with his fingers. "Dearest," he breathed, taking her hand and placing it over his chest, "Do you feel that?"

The steady rhythm of his heart calmed her. She looked up at him, and nodded, a faint smile tugging at her lips. He smiled at her in turn, a calm, pleasant smile that seemed to finish his argument for him. She nodded quickly before burying her face in his chest, bringing him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to lose herself in his baggy robes.

"For all eternity," he said, hushed, "I will love you."

…

Everything was ready. The only thing left to do was bind hands, and seal the contract. It did not, as Astrid had originally thought, require one's signature in blood. It did, however, require sacrifice. The symbol of their contract would forever be etched into the couples' skin, branding both master and servant.

"What has been lost will not be returned." Sebastian warned ominously.

"We're well aware of the consequences." Adrian spoke.

"This will hurt, Reaper."

Adrian scoffed, glaring at Sebastian as he stuck his hand out. Astrid looked at the two men timidly, hiding her eyes behind her lashes. "Adrian, we don't have to-"

He giggled, his joyful demeanor returning, "I made up my mind a long time ago, dearest."

She smiled, creases forming around the edges of her eyes as she lifted her hand to join it in his. Adrian looked over at Sebastian, and nodded.

An awkward tension hung about the room, and because Astrid could sense Undertaker's anxiousness, along with her own, it made her all the more uneasy. Her demon heart began to pound into her chest. This would be an eternal contract. Equivalent to—if not surpassing—a marriage vow. Her heart swelled at the thought that Adrian literally wanted her for forever.

But with that thought came a new anxiety. He wouldn't…get tired of her, would he? He had managed to dispel her fears earlier, but they had returned with a vengeance. After all, if he ordered her to stay away from him, she'd have no choice but to oblige. After this moment, she would belong solely and wholly to Adrian Craven. Her rapidly beating heart was making her blood rush. Though she was partially cold blooded, she could feel a strange heat at the pit of her stomach, spreading out all the way to her fingertips, where they tingled.

Yes, she'd belong to Adrian. And if he so wished, he could throw her away. Deep down, she knew he wouldn't, hoped he wouldn't, but her worry was something she couldn't control. Especially at a time like this, with such a crucial decision about to be made. Her hands began to sweat.

"Miss Astrid." Sebastian snapped.

Her head shot up. "Oh, yes. Forgive me."

Adrian eyed her curiously. "Nervous dearie?"

She shook her head, but from the way he looked at her she knew he could tell she was lying. He pulled her hand, and she tumbled into him, clinging onto his robes to keep from falling. This was…going to happen…

"Do you feel better like this?"

She exhaled shakily, nodding her head.

"Don't let go, it will work fine this way. Right, Demon?"

"So long as your hands are clasped it makes no difference," Sebastian spoke platonically, "May we begin?"

Adrain gave an affirmative nod as Astrid clung to him, her eyes closed.

"Will it hurt terribly?" she blurted.

"You will not feel any pain, Miss Astrid. That will be taken on solely by the Reaper."

She looked from Sebastian to Adrian, "I'm sorry…"

He smiled kindly at her, "Don't be, love."

"It will be over soon enough," Sebastian ensured, "Miss Astrid, if you would please."

She inhaled deeply, nodding and looking up at Adrian, the hand that held his trembling slightly. Opening her mouth, she spoke out the words that would seal her fate.

Instantly, Adrian fell to his knees, groaning pitifully in pain. Sebastian held an amused smile on his face. Astrid couldn't bear to see him in such a state, but she knew she couldn't let go. Sebastian had warned her of the most disastrous things should she let go. Nor could she offer any words of solace, the will of the contract overpowering her own.

Just a little more, she pleaded in her head, Please hold out just a little more. Adrian.


End file.
